Out of Place
by viken
Summary: when tails ueses a forbidden ritual to bring Cosmo back to life he brings hell to earth and now tails and cosmo have to fight agenst demons and mosters just to servive. tailsxcosmo. part half life crossover. rated M for Violence/Gore
1. A big discovery

Chapter 1

3 months after the events of Sonic X Season 3 (episode 78)

It was a beautiful day and every one was happy. Every one except Tails, he was still grieving the loss of his beloved Cosmo. He was sitting on the edge of the beach with his feet in the water thinking to himself

"_Why did she have to go? It's not fair IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!"_

Ever sins he lost Cosmo Tails has been a changed person. He hadn't spoken properly to his friends ever since they got back he just stayed at home with just him and the flower that came from Cosmo's seed. After only 2 months the flower had bloomed in to a full grown rose. Tails always took care of it as best as he could. What made this rose special was it's petals witch changed colour depending on Tails mood.

They turned blue when tails was sad

Light red when he was happy

Deep red when he was angry

Black when he was scared

And green (the same green as Cosmo) when Tails is thinking Cosmo and how happy they were together.

Tails sat up and wiped the tears form his face and looked round at his flower sitting beside him witch had all of his petals a deep blue colour.

Tails picked up the flower and brought it close to his chest and spoke to it as if he was speaking to Cosmo herself

"Don't be sad Cosmo"

As he said this he felt warm inside and the petals of the flower slowly changed from blue to a light green. Tails slowly stood up and walked back in to his house. when he got inside he looked up at the clock it was 7:00 pm

"wow I was on the beach longer than I thought"

he walked in to his bed room and put the flower on the bed side table and walked out in to the kitchen to get some diner when he suddenly herd the phone ring. He slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up and put it to his ear

"Hello" Tails said with a lot of sadness still in his voice

"Hey buddy how you doing" it was sonic calling he hade called Tails every day after he they got back to see if he was ok.

There was no answer

"come on buddy you cant grieve over Cosmo all the time I know it hurt but its been three months she's gone and she's not coming back cant you just except that and move on?"

There was still no answer sonic was about to hang up the phone when he herd tails scream down the phone at him.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SHES NOT GONE SHE CANT BE SHE JUST CANT BE I KNOW YOU AND ALL THE OTHERS GOT OVER HER DEATH SO QUICKLY BUT I LOVED HER HOW CAN I JUST MOVE ON HOW CAN I JUST FOGET HER!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tails I -"but before sonic could finish Tails slammed the phone down. Then he ran of and berried his head in his pillow crying as hard as he could. He soon fell asleep as the rose's petals turned from a deep red to a light blue.

The next day

Tails woke up the next day. He pulled his head of his tear drenched pillow and looked at the clock it was 8:00 am. Tails sat up and suddenly felt really hungry he realised he hadn't had any diner last night because he was crying over Cosmo so he went in to the kitchen to get breakfast. As he was leaving he noticed the Picher on his desk next to cosmos flower it was a Picher of the entire crew of the blue typhoon except in this one tails had cut out every one except for him and the plant girl he grieved so much standing next to him. He walked over to the Picher and picked it up with a smile but that smile was soon turned to a frown.

"Why did you have to go its just not fare"

As he said this he noticed the flower turn a deep blue colour he looked down and whispered to himself

"Cosmo I love you"

He continued walking in to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast.

After breakfast Tails was thinking about what sonic said. He thought he was spending too much time at home so he decided to go out. He still couldn't face his friends so he went downtown taking his flower with him.

At sonic's house

Sonic was at home thinking about what tails had said.

"_why would tails say that I guess I was a bit insensitive about Cosmo I better ring him and see if every things ok"_

Sonic went over to the phone and dialled Tails number. After a couple of rings it went to answer phone.

"Im not in right now I went down town and if it's sonic that's ringing im sorry about what I sead to you on the phone yesterday"

Sonic put the phone down. He was happy that Tails was getting out of his house for once.

Downtown with tails

Tails was walking along the street thinking of where he should go

"_What to do what to do"_

Tails continued to walk down the street until he came up to the library.

"_Hum I haven't read a book sins I got back maybe I cloud read something to Cosmo"_

Tails laughed a bit but then went back to the sad truth that Cosmo wasn't there. He walked in to the library and sat at one of the desks at the back. He put the flower on the table and went to find a book to read. As he looked around the book shelf's all he could find was children's books that didn't interest tails as all or science book he had all ready read.

"_That was pointless" _he thought to himself as he walked back to the table when he noticed a book on the shelf that wasn't like any of the other ones he picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy so he brought it back and put it on the table next to cosmos flower. He looked at the cover it was made of wood with some engravings on it.

_**The dark arts**_

The lettering was engraved above a pentagram caved in to the wood.

Tails was a bit reluctant to open the book. He looked next to him and saw the flower's petals were turning slightly black. He looked back at the book but then he took a deep breath and said to himself

"Theirs no such thing as magic or evil powers"

he opened the book to a random page suddenly his eyes widened in amassment before he could even think he grabbed the book and flower and ran out of the library.


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2

_[For anyone who doesn't know Greek fire is crude oil_

Tails ran out the front doors of the library and down the street he kept running through the town trying his best not to nock anyone over a he ran by. He kept running and running till he got to his house. He noticed sonic standing at the front door.

"O hey buddy I was just coming to visit you and-"sonic said but he was cut of by an impatient tails.

"Ye that's grate and all but I got a lot of stuff to do sonic catch you later" tails said in a very impatient voice eagerly trying to get in to his house but sonic was standing in front of the door.

"Wo what are you in such a hurry about and what's that book you got there?" sonic said

"Look im in a hurry can you pleases just let me in to my house" tails said trying to manoeuvre his way around sonic

"O come on you don't have time to speak to you buddy tails" sonic said in a cheerful voice

"JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY SONIC!!!!!!" tails yelled. Sonic quickly sidestepped out of tails way as he ran in to the house.

"What was all that about?" sonic asked himself before shrugging it of and walking away.

Inside tails house

Tails closed the door and walkover to the desk he put the flower down and the book next to it. He stared at the cover agene and the words kept ringing trough his head

"_The dark arts the dark arts the dark arts could it be true"_

He looked at the cover with the thoughts still swirling around in his head. Tails remembered what he first saw in the library when he opened up the book. He began flicking throw the pages to find it agene.

At sonic's house

Sonic was still a bit shocked by what he had herd tails say

"I thought tails was over this but now it seems like he has a hole new problem and what was that book he was carrying with him it didn't look like any book I have ever see before it looked ancient like a tome or something" he sat down and thought for a minuet then an idea came to him

"I know I'll ask knuckles he may be a knucklehead when it comes to relationships or feelings but he's grate with artefacts" and with that sonic sped out of his house.

Back at tail's house

Tails was flicking through the pages of the book being careful not to rip the delicate paper witch had become weak over time but still eager to find the page he had fond in the library. Flicking through the pages not really looking what was on them just keeping his eye out for one word. He had almost reached the end of the book

"Where is it were is it" tails said to himself he was on the last few pages when he saw it agene

_Reanimation – a forbidden ritual of bone sorcery witch can bring the dead back to life_

Instantly tail's mined was flooded with happy thoughts of him and Cosmo being together agene as the flower changed a beautiful green colour. Tails read what he had to do.

_This ritual requires 1200 candles to be laid out on the ground in the form of a pentagram and lit with Greek fire_

_The ritual must be preformed on sacred ground_

_There must be a medium of the one lost_

_There must be a droop of blood from a being who shard a sacred love to the one lost_

_There must be a droop of blood from the one lost_

_The ritual must be made under pure moon light on the night of the full moon_

After reading all this tails hart filled with joy he knew he could do it. Tails was about to run of to get what he needed when he noticed a small peaces of text that court his eye.

_This is a warning this ritual is forbidden to be used by any mortal for it will bring hell on earth_

Tails read the warning but took no notices of it. He was too happy about being able to see Cosmo agene. He looked at his calendar to see when the next full moon was. It was three days from now. Tails writ down a list of what he needed and ran out the door looking it behind him.

At angel Island

Sonic was talking to knuckles

"So do you have any idea what it is" sonic asked

"Not a clue sonic it doesn't sound like anything iv ever seen before" knuckles replied

"Well iv got to find out what it is thanks anyway knuckles" and with that sonic ran off.

Downtown with tails

Tail was looking around the candle shop trying to find some candles for the ritual. Tails went up to the counter to ask.

"Yes sir how can I help you?" a woman said from behind the counter said she was a purple bird just a bit taller than tails

"O yes can I make a special order pleases" tails asked

"Ok what would you like" she said picking up a pen and paper

"Can I get twelve thousand candles pleases" tails asked

"tw-tw-twelve thousand!!" she said in astonishment

"Yes there for err-err a church serves" tails said desperately trying to hide his lie

"O ok where do you want them to be delivered" tails gave her his address and she tipped some things in to the till.

"Ok that comes to £600"

"Ok" tail handed over what looked like a credit cark except it had his Picher on it and underneath it moben hero. At the crew of the blue typhoon except Chris had one it was a thank you for saving the galaxy it came with a lot of money so tail didn't have any problem paying for the candles. After that he left the shop he went to a small refinery to get the crud oil for the fire.

After he got the oil he whet home to prepare

"Right I need a medium of the one lost but how am I going to get a peace of Cosmo" tails thought for a moment then an idea came in to his head

"I know I can just use the flower. Tails looked up at cosmos flower witch was a light red so whisper to it

"We will be together soon Cosmo I promise" as he said this the petals turned a light green. Tails continued looking through the instruction.

"Now I just need blood from a being who shard a sacred love to the one lost. Basically a drop of my blood. Now where are some sacred grounds humm" tails thought for a moment some ideas popped in to his head but none of them were any good. When he herd a knock on the door so he went to get it. When he open the door he saw knuckles standing there.

"Hi tails I just came over to check on how you are doing" knuckles said

"Wow knuckles I didn't think you cared about anyone but yourself" tails replied

"Well don't get me wrote I only came because sonic made me"

"O ok im fine"

"That's good now I can get back to angel island"

"That's it"

"What's i-" but before knuckles could answer tails had run inside and shut the door.

"What was all that about" knuckles asked himself before shrugging it off and heading back.

Tails ran up to his desk and stated talking to the flower as if it were Cosmo agene

"Iv got it Cosmo I can perform the ritual on angel island" tail was about to celebrate when he realised something.

"What a minuet there was one more thing on the list a droop of blood from the one lost but where am I going to get a drop of Cosmo blood there none in the plant or any where. I can't belief I came all this way just to fail" tails laid down on his bed tears leaking from his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.


	3. The blood sample

Chapter 3

Tails was lying in bed. He was dreaming but not his usual dream of Cosmos death no this time he dreamed he was in the medical bay of the blue typhoon.

"Hu were am I" tails said as he looked around he recognised the room all most instantly it was the medical supply room for the blue typhoon. Tails looked around then he noticed he had a needle ready for use in his hand. Tails tried to remember where he was when he herd a voice from the over room call out to him.

"Is every thing all right" tails recognised the voice immediately it was Cosmo call to him from the over room. Then he realized where he was. It was the first day on the blue typhoon and tails was giving everyone there medical checks.

"Im fine Cosmo" tails said as he walked back in to the room holding the needle in full view.

"w-what's th-that" Cosmo said in a very worried voice. Tails could see that she was very worried at the sight of the needle so he went over to here to comfort her. Cosmo was shaking as tails cam over to her.

"Don't worry Cosmo it's all part of a medical check up" cosmos toped shaking and relaxed a bit. Tails stood up in front of Cosmo and spoke lightly.

"Don't worry Cosmo im always her for you" Cosmo blushed when tails said this. Tails rolled up her sleeve and held the needle up to her arm.

"What's this" Cosmo asked in a very worried tone

"I just need to get a sample of blood encase I will ever need it agene don't worry it may hurt a bit" tails said in a very professional voice witch calmed Cosmo down. Tails got ready to take a sample as he put the needle right up agents her skin. Cosmo bit her lip as tails put the needle in. Cosmo let out a little wine of pane as tails pulled back on the handle of the needle and the cylinder filled up with blood. Tails put the needle over in a cubed labelled 'samples' and came back over to Cosmo and sat next to her.

"That wasn't so bad was it" tails said looking at Cosmo who was now blushing. He stared in to her emerald green eye for what seamed like an eternity before it hit him.

"That's it" tails yelled in excitement

"What's it?" Cosmo asked in confusion

"The blood sample" tails said

"What about it?" Cosmo asked in a state of utter confusion

"I can use it for the ritual" tails said running over to the supply cabernet

"What ritual? What's going on tails?" but before he could answer her he seamed to fall over in to a deep sleep. When he woke up he was back in his room he looked around. It was 3:00 am. Tails sat up and looked over at the desk where the flower. Tails got up and walked over to the flower and stared stroking the petals of the rose.

"I fond a way Cosmo soon we can be back together" tails said in a loving voice. The petals of the flower turned light green as tails went back to bed.

9:00 am

Tails woke up and looked at the clock. Without wasting a second he leapt out of bed and got dressed in his usual shoes and gloves. When he was completely ready tails ran out the door and ran as fast as he could to the blue typhoon. He was in such a hurry he didn't even eat breakfast. Tail was running as fast as he could to get to his workshop. On the was he ran past sonic

"Hey buddy where you going" sonic yelled but tails took no notices of him and kept running. Sonic was really worried about tails now so he decided to follow him. After 30 minuets of solid running tails finally reached his workshop as tails slowed down he looked around to make shore no one was watching him. Sonic hid up a tree out of sight until he herd tails go in and shut the door. Sonic climbed down and when up to the door and taped on the Handel surprisingly it wasn't locked.

"Tails must have been in such a hurry he forgot to lock the door" sonic said to himself as he went in side. Tails was down in the hanger looking at the blue typhoon

"Some where on that ship is the key to bringing Cosmo back to me" tail said to himself as he ran inside the ship. The made his way through the many corridors of the gigantic ship until he finally made it to the medical bay. As he searched all of the cabernets trying to find the sample he herd footsteps in the corridor tails turned round but before he could even blink he saw sonic standing right in front of him

"What's going on tails why are you here" sonic said in a slightly impatient voice. Tails looked down a bit before looking back up at sonic and speaking

"I-I was ju-just looking for some medical records from our mission"

" so you finally ok about Cosmo" tails wanted to yell at sonic agene but he held it in knowing that if he did sonic would just get annoyed with him agene and not leave him alone.

"Yes im ok now" tails said trying to hide the sadness in his voice

"O that's good to here, well see you later buddy" and with that sonic sped off. Tails immediately went back to looking for the sample of blood. After looking through all most all of the cabernets he came across a rack of red tubes.

"This is it" he yelled to himself in excitement and ran back out of the workshop being extremely careful not to drop the test tubes as he ran home.

Amy's house

Amy was sitting on her sofa watching TV when she herd a knock on the door.

"Im coming" she said as she walked over to the door and opened it. When see saw it was sonic Amy jumped him and gave him a big hug.

"Sonic it's so good to see you, you never visit me here" Amy said cheerfully

"Yer it's good to see you to" sonic said trying to get free form Amy's grip

"I was just here to tell you that I think tails is felling better about Cosmo" sonic said.

"That's wonderful news we should tell everyone" Amy said. And with that she ran inside picked up her phone and started dialling.

Tails house

Tails walked in through the door holding the rack of blood samples carefully. He put it down on the table and looked up at the clock 1:00 tails walked over to his desk and picked up the photo of him and Cosmo.

"Soon you will be back with me soon" tails said as he sat down on the sofa and fell in to a fantasy about him and Cosmo.

4:30

Tails was awoken by a knock on the door. He looked around a bit then got up to answer it. When he opened the door he was confronted by a wooden crate almost as tall as him. He looked up to see a tall brown hedgehog in a postman uniform standing behind the box.

"Delivery for Miles Prower" the hedgehog said in a very professional voice

"Err that's me" tails said climbing on to the box sow he was a little taller.

"O good singe here" the man held out a clipboard with a slip on it. Tails singed the slip and handed it back to him. The man picked up the box and move it in to tails house then he left tails shut the door behind him

"What could this be" tails thought to himself as he opened the crate. When tails lifted the lid of he fond stacks of candles and a industrial bottle of crude oil.

"YES IS ALL HERE!!!" tails yelled out in excitement.


	4. The ritual

Chapter 4

Thunder and lightning exploded in the sky. Blood red clouds twisted and turned ripping apart as they spun. The moon had turned a blood red filled with anger and rage. The ground was shaking underneath tail's feet as he tried to keep his baleens. The ground tore open as magma began to erupt out of the cracks. Flames spiralled around the flower smashing the pot leaving only the plant being held up by a dark aura surrounding it. It grew hotter and hotter tail's shoes started to melt his fur began to burn casing him extreme pane. He screamed out in pain but his screams were drowned out by the roaring thunder as it ripped through the sky. The black aura around the plant began to grow out across the ground extinguishing the flames and silencing the thunder. It grew out across the ground up to tails feet. He instantly felt cold, freezing inside. Everything went black tails used the lased of his strength to look around but he saw nothing before he passed out. Tails woke up a couple of hours later to see the lightning had stopped. All the clouds had turned white agene and the ground was back to normal the sight of this relieved him but what he saw next was the last thing he would want to see. It was Cosmo but see was lying still on the ground her body cover in blood. Tails still weak dragged himself over to her he rested his hand on her head to fined she was to the touch. His eyes began to fill with tears as he cried in to Cosmo lifeless body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" tails screamed at the top of his voice. He suddenly found himself lying in his bed he was drenched in sweat his hands were shaking and his body was extremely cold. Tails looked around the room it was 4:30 am October the 2nd the day before the full moon and the flower was still on the desk where tails had left it. Tail began to calm down as he thought to himself

"It was all just a dream" tails thought to calm himself down as he tried to get back to sleep.

7:00am

Tails hadn't got any sleep since that nightmare he couldn't stop worrying

"What if that happens when I try it what if it doesn't work, what if I mess it up, what if it just hurts Cosmo" tails was so confused. He had a rumble in his stomach so he decided to go have breakfast. After tails had finished his cereal he began loading all of the stuff for the ritual in to the x-tornado and flew it over to Angel Island. As tails made his approach to the island he made shore not to be seen by knuckles.

"If any of the others found out I was using forbidden magic they would try to stop me from bringing Cosmo back" tails thought to himself as he landed the x-tornado down on the far side of the island. When tails got out of the plain he pulled the crate out and slowly pushed it in to a small cave behind him so it was out of view. Jut then tails felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump.

"Hey buddy what you doing out here?" sonic asked him

"O sonic I-I was ju-just d-d-doing an experiment, yea that's it I was doing an experiment on um…..soil" tails replied trying not to hesitate.

"Are you ok tails you seem a bit jumpy today" sonic said in a slightly concerned voice

"Im just fine" tails replied

"Are you shore your ok you look like you hiding something" sonic said as he walked closer to tails.

"Im fine I err I-I j-just err I err hey look is that Amy"

"WHERE!!" sonic said before speeding of as fast as he could

"Few at least he of my back for now" tails said. Tails climbed back in to the x-tornado and flew off. When he got back home he looked at the clock. It was 11:30am so tails decided to get some lunch and spend the rest of the day planning on what he would say to Cosmo when see was back.

9:00am October 2nd

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Tails alarm went off waking him up instantly. Tails slowly opened his eyes as he looked over at the clock. Then suddenly he jumped out of bed and jelled out

"Today's the day, today's the day Cosmo will come back to me" tails said as he ran over to the desk where the flower was

"Cosmo I will be back with you soon" as tails said this a tear of joy rolled out of his eye. Tails just sat there looking at the flower with its light red petals for what seemed like hours. Tails finally broke out of his trans he picked up the flower of the desk along with the sample of blood, the dark arts book and a lunch box he made last night and made his way to the x-tornado. When he got to angel island he pulled out the crate of candles and began to arrange the in the order it says in the book. It was hard because the would always fall over but tails managed to sick them in the ground eventually. It took him fore and a half hours to finish when he looked at his watch he noticed that he had missed lunch and it was now 3:30pm. After tails had his blt sandwich tail just lay there staring up at the sky watching the night slowly crawling in.

11:50pm

tails was in a genital sleep when a cold wind woke him up. Tails yarned and looked at his watch.

"O NO I OVER SLEPT I HAVE TO HURRY!!" tails said wile rushing to get everything ready. Tails placed the flower in the middle of the pentagram and lit all of the candles as fast as he could. He grabbed the sample of blood and a pocket knife. Tails walked over to the flower and slowly tipped the test tube up so he only let a drop fall on the flower, then he pulled out the blade from the knife and very slowly edged it towards his hand. Tails was shaking a bit but he knew he had to do this so he took a deep breath and closed is eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!" tails screamed as the blade sliced through his flesh splitting it apart and dragging blood along his hand. Tails slowly tipped his had up and dripped a singe drop of his blood on the flower. Tails stepped back and began to chant.

"Eno tory suche Eno tory suche Eno tory suche" as tails chants grew louder the clouds in the sky began to spin as the moon turned blood red Thunder and lightning exploded in the sky. Blood red clouds twisted and turned ripping apart as they spun. The blood red moon filled with anger and rage. The ground was shaking underneath tail's feet as he tried to keep his baleens. The ground tore open as magma began to erupt out of the cracks. Flames spiralled around the flower smashing the pot leaving only the plant being held up by a dark aura surrounding it. It grew hotter and hotter tail's shoes started to melt his fur began to burn casing him extreme pane. He screamed out in pain but his screams were drowned out by the roaring thunder as it ripped through the sky. The black aura around the plant began to grow out across the ground extinguishing the flames and silencing the thunder. It grew out across the ground up to tails feet. He instantly felt cold, freezing inside. Everything went black tails used the lased of his strength to look around but he saw nothing before he passed out.


	5. Waking up at last

Chapter 5

Tails mined seemed to wake up. As he tried to move he found he was to weak to move he was even too weak to open his eyes all he could do was listen to the voices around him witch seemed muffled at first but became clearer over time.

"Will he be ok?"

"He will be just fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes all his tests came back and they say he's going to be just fine. But he is going to have to stay in hospital for a few more weeks because of his broken arm and leg along with his burnt tails and feet."

"Ok and what about her?"

"Her?" tails thought

"Well she was burnt pretty badly but shell pull through she will also be in hospital for another couple of weeks"

"Come on cream its time to go"

"Do I have to I want to stay with tails to see if he's ok"

"The doctor said he will be just fine"

"But mom"

"Come on sweaty we have to go everyone's waiting of us in the hall"

"Ok mom, get well soon tails" tails felt a soft hand stroke him on the head. Tails used all his strength to lift his head up and speak

"Thank you" tails said in a very weak voice as he lifted his head off his pillow to look up at cream. Without saying a word cream turned round and ran over to tails and gave him a big hug.

"Tails im so glad you are awake I was so worried about you" she said as she hugged tails tight"

"It's good to see you to cream" tails said when cream finely let go of him.

"Who did you mean when you said what about her" tails asked

"Take a look" cream said as see pointed over to the bed on tail's right. When tails tuned his head over to see what cream was pointing at he saw what he hoped to see for the passed 3 months. It was Cosmo sitting up in her bed with a tray over her lap. She was looking at tails and smiling. Cosmo was dressed in blue overall the hospital had gave her and both her hands plus part of her hade were bandaged up covering one eye making her look like a pirate.

"Good morning sleepy head" Cosmo said in a playful voice

"C-C-COSMO" tails said in excitement as he tried to get up to hug her but failed. Tails notice that both his legs were suspended in the air by two wires and a set of slings one was in a full cast that stretched all the way up to his hip and the over one was just had the foot bandaged up. His arm was in a cast supported by a sling as well and both his tails were bandaged up.

"Don't try and get up you still have a lot of injury's tails" the doctor said.

"Who are you?" tails asked in confusion

"O how rude of me I forgot to introduce my self I am DR freeman you have been under my care for three weeks now."

"Three weeks" tails said in disbelief

"That's right you have been out for three weeks and two days now" Cosmo said as she ate her food.

"Im just glad I can open my eye to see you ok even if you look like a pirate"

Cosmo just laughed at his remark and smiled in approval. Just then vanilla came back in to the room with all of tail's friends following behind her.

"Hey buddy good to see you awake" sonic said giving tails a thumps up

"Looks like you were wrong sonic Cosmo did come back" tails said smirking a bit

"I guess your right, sorry about what I said back then about you just forgetting her"

"It's ok"

"Cool"

"We were all worried about you" Amy said

"Ye knuckle fond you and Cosmo lying unconscious on the ground so he brought you here" sonic said. Everyone stayed there talking about how worried they were about tails and how happy they were to see Cosmo agene until one question hade everyone stumped, where is Cosmo going to live?

"hum I don't know ive never really hade a home since my room on the blue typhoon" Cosmo said.

"I know you van come live with me" tail suggested

"I couldn't do that I would just be a nuisance, another moth to feed" Cosmo said

"No its no trouble Cosmo I would love it if you stayed with me" tail said

"You would LOVE it if she stayed hu tails" sonic said

"What do you mean sonic?" tails asked

"I bet you would love it if she stayed because you love her" sonic said in a playful voice. Cosmo then choked on the apple she was eating at herring this, luckily she managed to spit it up.

"Yer I bet you do tails" Amy said. Tails face was now bright red

"Well tails" knuckles

"I I err I well I err can we just change the subject" tails managed to spit out

"Come on admit it tails you and Cosmo have been love birds from the start" Amy said in an accusing voice. Just then doctor freeman jumped in.

"Tails I got the results of you tests and I am glad to say your doing just fine you should be able to leave the hospital in a couple of weeks" tails looked over at Cosmo and smiled as she was eating her lunch.

Sonics watch began to bleep so he opened it up reviling a mine PDA.

"Wo we were at the hospital a lot longer then I thought its almost time for the book signing" sonic pointed out.

"What book signing?" tails asked in confusion

"O right you don't know about that well a few days after you were in hospital there was a book released about our advancers on the blue typhoon and where all going to a book signing in the library. You where invited to but you can't make it like you are now I am shore many people will be disappointed that you could not come you have quite a lot of fans you know tails" sonic explained.

"Wow tails you have fans that's so cool" Cosmo said

"I guess it is" tails replied

"Well see you later buddy" sonic said as he left the room followed by everyone else until it was just tails, Cosmo and doctor freeman left.

"Doctor Freeman to the reception area repeat doctor Freeman to the reception area thank you" a voice said over the intercom at the top corner of the room.

"Well I better go I will leave you to love birds alone" he said as he picked up his stethoscope and walked out of the room. Cosmo and tails just looked at each other and blushed a bit.

"I can't wait to get out of hospital" Cosmo said

"I know I do to hospital food isn't really that good" tails said witch made Cosmo giggle a bit

"I can't wait to see your house as well" Cosmo said

"And I can't wait to show you" tails said as a nurses came in with a trolley of food and got out a meal for tails. Tails and Cosmo eight there meals and just sat there talking about what they would do once they got out of the hospital.


	6. Hell door

Chapter 6

2 week later

Cosmos eyes slowly opened as she woke up. She let out a big yawn and looked over at the bed where tails was but he wasn't there the whole bed wasn't there. Cosmo began to look all around the room for tails but she couldn't see him. She was becoming more and more worried about tails. Just then the door creaked open and doctor freeman walked in.

"Good morning Cosmo how are you feeling" he said as he picked up a clipboard attached on to the end of the bed.

"Where is tails? Is he ok?" Cosmo asked in a worried tone

"He is just fine he went to have his casts removed he should be back in about 30 minuets" freeman replied. Cosmo was relieved to hear this

"Good news Cosmo" freeman said

"What's that?" Cosmo asked in confusion

"Its time for you bandages to come off" freeman said

"That's good" Cosmo said as doctor freeman went over to the medical cabernet and got out a pear of scissors. Freeman carefully cut each one of the bandages and rolled them up until they were all off and Cosmo was back to normal.

"Its amassing really" freeman said

"What is?" Cosmo asked

"well you had a lot of sever burns when you came in but now you don't even have a scar on you they have fully healed witch is not natural, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are a plant" freeman said as he put the used bandages in a medical waste bin.

"Can I ask you a personal question Cosmo?" freeman asked Cosmo thought for a minuet and then answered

"Ok"

"I have seen a lot in my time here at the hospital and one of the things I am good a picking up is romance. I think there is something going on between you and tails I suspect you like him and more than just a friend. Am I right?" Cosmo was a little shocked at his question. She tried to say something but she was too embarrassed to speak straight.

"Well I err I sort of err I might err" Cosmo was lost for words

"Its ok you can tell me it will be our little secret" he said. Cosmo took a deep breath and began to speak clearly

"Well to tell you the truth, I think he is really cute and a bit hansom" she said

"And do you love him" Cosmo took a long deep breath and spoke

"Yes"

"I knew it don't worry your secret is safe with me" he said as he walked over to a cabernet and pulled out Cosmo old dress and put it on the bed in front of her. It was just as it had always been laves and petals all were they should be.

"Its amassing that your dress survived the flames as well" freeman said

"It's a good thing to its my only one" Cosmo said as she picked up the dress and examined it.

"Well your going to have to get changed some time you cant leave in a hospital robe" freeman said

"What you mean get changed, out here" Cosmo said looking a bit nerves an blushing slightly

"No not out here" freeman said as he walked round the bed and pulled a curtain all the way around the bed

"Is that better" freeman said

"Yes thank you" Cosmo replied and started to get changed. A copal of second after Cosmo began to get changed tail's bed was rolled back in to the room with him on it.

"Hello tails good to see you" freeman said

"Likewise, where is Cosmo?" tails asked

"She is just getting changed" freeman replied. Tails looked over to where cosmos bed was and noticed the curtain covering it he also saw a faint shadow of Cosmo changing, he immediately looked the other way and blushed heavily. After a few minuets Cosmo pulled back the curtain and walked out fully changed and in her old dress with the hospital robe in her hands. She noticed tails facing the other way she could tell he was trying to not look at her.

"Its ok tails she's fully changed you can look now" freeman said. Tails slowly turned his head around to face Cosmo he was blushing slightly. Cosmo giggled at how shy tails was. There was a long silence in the room until freeman decided to step in

"Well looks like you both in tip top shape and you can go home now" he said. Tails and Cosmo just looked at each other and smiled as they began to walk out of the room and down the hall. Freeman picked up his stethoscope and walked out of the room and down the other end of the hall. The hospital seemed unusually quiet as tails and Cosmo walked down the hall. The air seemed cold and the hall seemed darker than usual. Cosmo was getting scared at this and held on to tail's hand tightly as they walked down the hall. Tails stopped and looked at Cosmo who was now very scared

"What's wrong?" tails asked

"This place is creepy tails" Cosmo said in a worried tone. Tails looked around and noticed it was dead silent and now very cold.

"Something's wrong, we better go" tails said as he began to walk down the hall again.

Before tails could even think something grabbed him around the neck choking him as it pulled him back away from Cosmo and to the floor. As when tails looked up at Cosmo he saw her face filled with nothing but pure fear as she was looking behind tails. Tails tuned his head and slowly looked up behind him, and then he saw it.


	7. It arrives

Chapter 7

Tails body grew cold; every beat of his now racing hart pumped fear through his veins, his body was petrified. Tails choked as it rapped its blood drenched claws around his neck and lifted him of the ground and up in to the air. With on quick flick of its wrist it sent tails flying through the air. Tails collided with Cosmo and came crashing down on top of her leaving them both in a heap on the floor. Tails rolled off of Cosmo and managed to get back up to his knees. Tails saw the full extent of the horror that stood in front of him; it was a human but as far from human as it could get, it had no flesh just its rotten organs hanging lifelessly in its cheats, blood ran down its body spilling on the floor around its feet, its bones were black and rotting away, veins hung out of its chest which were split open and still pumping blood out if them, its blood was a deep black from clotting in side its lifeless body, its skull was cracked open reviling its brain which was a rotten green and black covered in blood and mould, the smell of it was enough to make tails sick it was like the smell of a thousand rotting corpses, but the most horrifying fetcher of all was its eyes which were a blood red and split down the middle like windows in to its pitch black soul, the eyes, the eyes of evil which peace in to tails soul like a hot knife through butter and left tails petrified once again. Tails body was frozen solid as it walked towards him

"YOU ARE WEAK!!!!" it below down the hall in a voice so huge it seemed like it could never have come form the daemon in front of tails.

"YOU WILL FAIL!!!!" it bellowed again

"YOU WILL FAIL!!!!" it bellowed again as it walked closer

"YOU WILL FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL!!!!!!!!!" it screeched so lode that the entire hall shook, windows shattered reviling pits of internet darkness and tails and Cosmo were brought to the ground holding there ears screaming in agony. It began to charge them running at an incredible speed clenching its fist so tight that the bones began to brake.

"YOU WILL FAIL TO PROTECT HER!!!!!!" it bellowed as it ran straight past tails and struck Cosmo in the chest so hard tails could here her bones brake as the pendent on her chest shattered and stabbed in to her skin casing her to scream in agony as she flew through the air and landed with a crash on the floor braking even more of her bones. Tail's eye widened as he stood up and ran over to Cosmo who was lying bleeding on the ground

"Cosmo please be ok please be ok I can't lose you again" tails said as tears rolled down his eyes and on to Cosmo's blood soaked body.

"Isn't that preaches he cries for her yet he can do nothing to save her" it said in a evil voice as it began to walk towards them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!" tails yelled as tears ran down his face.

"As if you don't know it was your fault in the first place" it said grinning and walking ever closer to them.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!!!" tails yelled in anger

"you were the one that used the spell you were the one that caste the ritual you were the one that bought hell to earth and now the only way to put thing right is to kill the girl" it said

"WHY!!" tails screamed as his voice filled with pain.

"Because she is OUT OF PLACE!!" it said. Tails jumped in front of Cosmo with his arms out stretch out to either side trying to protect her as it came right up to tails and kicked him in the chest sending him straight back in to the wall. It walked over to Cosmo and put one foot on her chest crushing it as the daemon forced its foot down. Tails jumped up on to the daemon's shoulder and began punching its head but it just flicked tails off and sent him flying back in to the wall agene. All tails could see was Cosmo gasping for breath as the daemon pushed his foot down on her chest and reached in to his chest. Slipping his finger through the rotting organs to where his hart was feeling around till it fond something and pulled it out. It held in its hand. A revolver fully loaded and ready to fire, it had red caving around the handle and what seemed to be a giant fane attached on to the end like a bayonet. Aiming it straight at Cosmo's head.

"This will finish it" those were the last words tails herd as he saw the daemon begin to squeeze the trigger.

BANG!!!!

Before any one could react a huge bolt of orange lightning shot through the hall hitting the daemon square in the back shattering its spine and sending it flying all the way through the hall till it crashed up agents the wall at the end of the hall. Tails looked up in the direction of the lightning and saw freeman running towards them dressed in full body armour carrying a huge gun which seemed to be glowing orange and smoking from the shot it had just fired and with a woman running beside him dressed in genes and a jacket wile carrying a hand gun. Freeman ran up to tails and knelt down beside him and checked if he had any wounds wile the woman knelt down beside Cosmo and pulled out a medical kit. Tails sat up ignoring the pain in his chest and looked over at Cosmo who was lying still on the ground.

"Will she be ok?" tails asked as he saw the woman begin to bandage up Cosmo's wounds.

"She was hurt pretty badly many of her bones were broken and she has lost a lot of blood but she will pull though" the woman said. Tails sighed in relief as he got back up on his feat which were still shaking from the pain but that didn't stop him from helping freeman and the woman get Cosmo back to the hospital room. Tails sat down beside Cosmo's bed and whisper in to her ear

"Pleas be all right Cosmo" after saying this freeman signalled for tails to follow him out the door.

"Come with me tails Alyx will take good care of Cosmo I will explain everything" Freeman said as he and tails walked out of the room and closed the door.


	8. half life

Chapter 8

Tails and freeman walked down the hall until they got to an empty office at the end. As tails walked down the hall he noticed the hospital had sprung back to life. There was chatter and voices all around him wile doctors and nurses walked through the halls. As tails and freeman entered the room freeman locked the door and gestured for tails to sit down as he took a seat at the desk.

"What's going on what was that thing why did all the people disappear then reappear and what's with that body amour?" tails asked in complete confusion

"It's a long story but I guess I am going to have to explain it to you. First of all my full name is Gordon freeman and that woman back there with Cosmo is Alyx Vance. lets start with what you know so I can get an idea of what to say, do you know what a hell gate is?" Gordon asked

"No" tails replied

"Ok do you know what a dead spirit is?"

"No"

"Do you know what a kycheen is?"

"No"

"You don't seem to know a lot tails"

"Hay I have an IQ of 300!!"

"Ok ok calm down, have you ever herded of the half life?"

"No"

"Ok looks like we will have to start form the begging. Ok a hell gate is like it name a gateway to hell, it is an illusion created by demons which is designed to trap its prey" Gordon explained

"Is that what me and Cosmo were in when that thing attacked us?"

"Yes secondly that 'thing' as you call it is what we call a dead spirit. They are the spirits of all those lost, it is like when you die and you spirit leaves your body if you have been good bla bla bla… but if your bad your spirit good to hell and you become a dead spirit" Gordon explained. Tails head was filled with images of himself as a dead spirit which almost made him throw up.

"Next is a kycheen, a kycheen is a being which has the power of demonology which allows them to have special powers such as super strength, extreme agility, elemental control, telekinesis, summoning powers and lastly all kycheen have the power to open and closes the gates of hell but only a few poses the power of full demonology" Gordon explained. Tails still wasn't believing what he was herein.

"And lastly do you see the symbol on my chest plate" tails looked at the armour Gordon was wearing and he didn't see any symbol on his chest plate it was completely blank.

"There isn't a symbol on your chest plate" tails said in confusion. He looked up at Gordon with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't get it do you" Gordon said

"Get what, what's there too get" tails said

"You will see" Gordon said as he tuned around and opened one of the draws of his desk and pulled out a small coin which he handed to tails. Tails looked at the coin which had what looked like an orange horse shoe with a Pont on the end.

"What is this?" tails asked as he looked up to see something extraordinary. The hole room was filled with this symbol it was on every desk, door, pencil, pc, book est.… tails was amazed at what he saw.

"What is all this?" tails asked

"This is the half life. Its an organization which deals with the supernatural, that coin is basically a membership card it allows you to see all of the half life beacons. What happen to you and Cosmo back in the hall should never have happened, demons don't just come out of hell whenever they feel they have to be on a mission to leave the underworld and come to the realm of the living. Which leads me to believe that they will try agene" Gordon said

"You mean there will be others, more of them will come for Cosmo, more of them will try to hurt her" tails said his voice filled with fear

"I am afraid so" Gordon said. Tails began to cry heavily as he looked down at the floor.

"No th-they can't they c-cant hurt her THEY JUST CAN'T!!" tails yelled his voice filled with sadness.

"Don't worry tails" Gordon said

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY THER ARE DEMONS FROM HELL TRING TO KILL COSMO!!!" tails yelled

"Don't worry tails I have an idea of how to keep you safe" Gordon said

"I will do anything, anything to keep Cosmo safe" tails said in desperation

"My idea is I send one of our kycheen to protect you kind of like a bodyguard" Gordon said. Tails stopped crying and looked up at Gordon

"Thank you" tails said in a whisper as he got up and walked out of the room. Tails went down the hall back in to the room where Cosmo was to see her sting up right in her bed looking at tails and smiling. She had her entire chest bandaged up; the middle of the bandages was red with blood form where Cosmo had been cut and her pendent which she wore on her chest was gone.

"Thank you for trying to save me tails" she said which made tails blush a bit as he walked over to her and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Don't mention it" tails said smiling back at her which made Cosmo giggle a bit. Before tails could react Cosmo leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips. This made tails face go bright red as he began to tip backwards, luckily Alyx caught tails before he hit the floor.

"Wo easy there I don't want to have to treat a second set of ingress today" Alyx said as she hoisted tails back on to the bed. Tails was still blushing heavily as he tried to look at Cosmo but his gazes kept veering of to the side because he was so shy this made Cosmo giggle even more.

"Well you look fit and health Cosmo you can leave the hospital when ever you feel like" freeman said as he walked in to the room

"That good" Cosmo said as she got out of bed and looked over at tails who had finally stopped blushing. Cosmo began to walk out of the room as tails flowed her. All fore of them walked down the hall to the exit and then freeman walked up to Cosmo and gave her a small coin just like tails one.

"What is this for?" she asked but he did not answer he just said tails knew. Cosmo looked over at tails who was flashing his coin at Cosmo she noticed they were the same and just smiled deciding to ask him later. Tails and Cosmo walked out of the front door and out to the street.

"Dam" tails said

"What is it?" Cosmo asked

"I didn't come her in the x-tornado so we don't have any way to get home"

"What do we do now?" Cosmo asked

"I guess we will have to get a taxi to get home" tail said

"What's a taxi?" Cosmo asked, tails was a bit surprised at how little Cosmo knew about there planet.

"A taxi is like a car but yellow and driven by someone else and you pay them to take you to where you want to go" tails explained as he whistled and yelled "TAIX!!" down the road. Almost in an instant a yellow car pulled up at the side of the road tails gestured Cosmo to get in. she opened the door and slid inside the car as tails followed her. A brown fox leaned over form the driver seat

"So where to?" he asked

"Train station pleas" tails replied. The fox just turned round and stated driving. Cosmo was amazed at what tails could do.

At the train station

The taxi pulled up at the curb and the driver turned around and looked at tails.

"That will be £6.50 sir" he said. Tails looked around but he couldn't find his Mobean heroes card.

"Where is it?" tails franticly looked around the seats but he couldn't see it. Then he realized he left it at his workshop before he flew out to Angel Island. Tails dipped his head down to the floor to look for the card this put his two tails in full view.

"O my god your tails, the Mobean hero tails" the driver said in excitement. Tails looked up as the fox who took his had and shook it very enthusiastically

"Im one of your biggest fans its so good to meat you I was hoping to see you at the book signing but you weren't there consider the ride on me" he said as tails smiled

"Thanks" tails said as he and Cosmo slipped out of the taxi and walked in to the train station

"Who was that tails?" Cosmo asked

"I don't know just a fan of mine I guess" tails replies

"You have fans that's so cool tails" Cosmo said as the walked over to the train and got on board.

"I can't wait to see your house tails" Cosmo said

"And I can't wait to show you" tails added as the train door closes and the train began to depart.


	9. halo 3

Chapter 9

On the train to the mystic ruins

Cosmo was in a deep trance. She was thinking about her and tails being together again. It seemed like forever since she was on the blue typhoon back when see was to shy to tell tails how see really felt about him. Cosmo was woken from her trance by the judder of the train pulling up in to the station.

"Were here Cosmo" ails said as he stood up and helped Cosmo up

"Were at you house" Cosmo said in an excited tone

"Well not exactly there is still a small walk to my house but its not to far" tails replied. Tails and Cosmo both stepped off the train and walked down the steps of the station, across the field and up the stars that lead to tail's house. Tails and Cosmo walked up to the door of the house but then Cosmo noticed something

"Tails why is there no key hole on your door?" Cosmo asked

"This is why" tails said as he leaned over to a panel on the wall. As soon as he done this the panel opened up and a little lens came out it looked strait in to tail's eye for a few seconds the closed up again. A few seconds later the door clicked and slid open tails walked inside and Cosmo followed him still amasses at what just happened

"What was that tails?" Cosmo asked

"What that thing by the door that was an iris scanner it's basically a lock and my eye is the key" tails said

"Wow that so cool, you house is amassing" Cosmo said as she looked around

"Ye I guess it is" tails said looking around realising what an incredible house he had.

"Can I see the rest of the house?" Cosmo asked

"Not yet there is something I want to get ready before you see it" tails said

"And what's that?" Cosmo asked

"You'll have to wait and see" tails said as he walked of up the stairs

"Why don't you play on the Xbox wile I am got to pass the time, its right under the T.V" tails said in a distant voice. Cosmo looked over at the T.V and saw a green box underneath it. She pressed the power button and it sprung in to life she looked behind her and saw a flashing controller on the sofa. Cosmo picked up the controller and sat down, the T.V flicked on automatically and came in to focus. A bluish screen came up with halo 3 written in the corner.

"So this is what tails plays on in his free time" Cosmo thought as she looked at the screen. Just then a banner popped up ant the bottom of the screen

**Viken 666 wants to play**

Cosmo saw a green X next to the name which matched a button on the controller so she pressed it. As soon as she pressed it a tab flew across the screen Cosmo clicked on the accept game invite button. The screen went black the a list of name came up on what looked like a scoreboard

**Viken 666**

**Allied Greg**

**Tails 117**

Then the screen turned on to a game screen Cosmo looked at the screen and saw her character was standing in a bases and in front of the bases was a big grass field with lots of hills and rocs. She quickly got the hang of moving around so she walked forward on to a jet of blue air she was instantly throne halfway across the map. Cosmo landed safely and looked around suddenly a purple beam shot across the screen Cosmo character just collapsed and a massage came up on screen.

**You were sniped by Viken 666**

Cosmo's character reappeared in the same spot she had started in.

"What just happened" Cosmo thought as she walked on the blue jet again and ended up in the middle of the map. Cosmo took a few steps forward the suddenly another character just like here except this one had red amour and a different helmet.

"Hello" Cosmo said but the other character responded by throwing a burning blur ball at Cosmo which stuck on to her amour and exploded. Another massage came up on screen

**Allied Greg stuck you**

Cosmo character reappeared in the same spot again.

"What is going on?" Cosmo said in complete confusion

"What up tails you haven't got a single kill?" a voice said coming out of the T.V Cosmo looked at the screen to see a banner which said Viken 666 and next to it was a symbol of a speaker.

"Ye tails your much better than this what's going on" another voice said wile the banner displayed Allied Greg and a speaker. Cosmo noticed a wire coming out of the bottom of the controller and leading to a head set on the floor she picked it up and put it on her head.

"What's going on? Who are you? And what am I suppose to be doing?" Cosmo said in a confused voice.

"Hey your not tails" Viken 666 said

"Who are you?" Allied Greg said

"My names Cosmo and im one of tail's friends" she said down the mic

"No way that impossible" Viken 666 said

"Tails said you were dead" Allied Greg added

"I was but he brought me back" Cosmo said

"Wow that so cool" Allied Greg said

BANG Viken 666 sniped you

"What did you do that for" Allied Greg said

"Sorry couldn't resist" Viken 666 said

BANG you sniped Allied Greg

"Hey that was fun" Cosmo said

"O its on now" Allied Greg said. Cosmo ran up to the blue jet and flew in to the centre of the map. Just then Allied Greg ran over the hill with a rocket launcher

"Eat this" Greg said but before he could fire Viken drove round on a jeep crashing in to Greg and leaving him in a heap on the floor.

"You owe me one Cosmo" Viken said as he drove off but before he could get away Cosmo jumped on to the jeep and knocked him out.

"by the way thanks for saving me back there" Cosmo said in a playfully evil voice. She got in to the jeep and drove off but after about 10 seconds she herd a bleeping noise 2 seconds later 3 missiles hit the front of the jeep which cased an explosion so big it tipped the jeep over.

You were killed by Viken 666

"How do you like me now Cosmo" Viken said

"Your all dead now" Greg said. Cosmo looked up to see Greg flying through the air at a tremendous speed, he had a glowing blue sword in his hand and he was set to land on Cosmo.

"Theirs no escape now" Greg said as he lunged his sword at Cosmo

BANG

Bulltrue

You shotguned Allied Greg

"What noooooooooooooooooo I had a perfect kill" Greg said

"Not perfect enough" Cosmo said in a cheeky tone

KABOOM!

Viken 666 lazered you

"Feel the power of my Spartan laser"

"You'll never escape thins time" Greg said as he came over the top of the bases wall.

"Hey where'd she go" Greg said

"To late I beat you to the kill" Viken said

"Go die" Greg shouted angrily.

"Im back" Cosmo said as she came over the wall with a flame thrower, she incinerated Viken 666 and Allied Greg but just before Greg died he managed to throw a sticky grenade on to Cosmo which killed her along with them.

Double kill

"Woo I got a double kill" Cosmo cheered in excitement

"Game over" the computer voice said as the final score board came up

Tails 117 5

Viken 666 4

Allied Greg 2

"That was fun" Cosmo said as she looked at the scour board

"Ye well I went easy on you" Greg said

"Ye right" Viken said in a sarcastic tone

"By the way it grate to finally meat you Cosmo even if it is only over Xbox live" Viken said

"Ye tails talks about you all the time" Greg added

"He dose" Cosmo said a curious voice

"Ye he talks about how much he misses you" Greg said

"And how much he loves you but was to shy to say" Viken said

"Viken you idiot that was a secret" Greg

"Tails loves me" Cosmo said in amassment

"Err no he doesn't" Viken said quickly trying to cover up his mistake

"wow I never thought he felt that way about me just between us three I feel the same way about tails as he dos about me" Cosmo said

"Love birds" Greg said in a playful tone

"Technically there a mammal and a plant not birds" Viken corrected

"Do you always have to be right" Greg said

"Yes, yes I do" Viken said in a proud and sarcastic tone

"You to ague like a marred couple" Cosmo said in a giggle

"WE DO NOT!" Viken and Greg both said I unison

"Hey I got a message be right back" Viken said as his mic went silent

"What now" Greg said

"I don't know im still new to this game" Cosmo said

"I got to go guys and Cosmo work stuff see you soon" Viken said

Viken 666 has signed out

"I had better go as well" Greg said

Allied Greg has signed out

"Cosmo its ready" tails yelled from upstairs. Cosmo got up off the sofa and turned off the xbox360 and headed upstairs. Cosmo walked up the stairs and across the hall to where tails was standing

"Well here it is" tails said as he pushed open the door to reveal a something amassing. It was a bed room with green wall paper along with a red and green bed spread with leaf patterns embodied in to the cover. There was a large wardrobe to one side of the bed which seemed to dominate the room and on the over side of the bed was a desk with lots of stationery all set out. There were hanging plants all over the room and mine palm trees by each side of the bed. The carpet was a green and grass like so the whole room seemed like a private guarded.

"Well what do you think do you like your new room" tails said as he looked at Cosmo

"Tails you did this all for me" Cosmo said still shocked from what she was looking at

"Tails how did you get this room like this so quickly" Cosmo asked

"I had sonic order the stuff for me wile I was in the hospital" tails said

"tails this is the nieces thing anyone has ever done for me thank you" Cosmo said as she hugged tails as tight as she could and gave him a kiss on the lips tails turned bright red luckily he didn't faint this time.

"I don't deserve this" Cosmo said in a slightly depress voice

"That's not true Cosmo this is the least you deserve after all you did for us on the blue typhoon" tails said. Just then they both herd a grumbling noise, both tails and cosmos stomachs were grumbling because they hadn't eaten all day. Tails and Cosmo both laughed a bit at this

"I guess with a day a hectic as this you don't get much time to eat" tails said

"What should we have for diner tails" Cosmo asked

"O dam with all the planning of the room I forgot about diner I guess its going to have to be a take away pizza" tails said as he picked up a phone from the table beside him and dialled a number in to it. All this time Cosmo was still amassed at what tails had done for her, she still thought she wasn't worth it.

"well looks like the pizza will be her in thirty minuets come on I'll show you the rest of the house" tails said as he put the phone down and went down stars with Cosmo.

Somewhere outside of station square

A mangled heap of metal lay twisted and broken on the floor. The ground was stained with blood that was leaking out of the broken body of a green fox wearing a pizza delivery uniform. A dark cloaked figure stood over the scene he had just created his face hidden from the world. The figure knelt down by the mangled bike and picked up a small GPS which was badly damaged but still worked he looked at the screen

"You fools have lead me right to you" after saying this he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.


	10. the dark figure

Chapter 10

At the alter on Angel Island

All was quiet as knuckles was lying down asleep on the stairs as usual when he was awoken by a strange noise being given of by the master emerald.

"What's going on" knuckles said as he got up and went over to the master emerald to see why it was giving of this strange noise. As he looked at the master emerald he saw the colours change to revel a image of tails house

"why is the master emerald showing me this, well what ever it is it can't be good" knuckles said as he ran down the stairs of the alter and off the island towards ails house.

At tails house

Cosmo and tails were sitting on the sofa waiting for the pizza to arrive. Tails was playing online on call of duty 4 wile Cosmo was watching how good he was

"Yes UAV" tails said down the mic as he activated it

"What's a UAV?" Cosmo asked looking at tails

"A UAV is basically a radar which allows me to see the enemy's position on my map" tails explained wile keeping his head fixed on the screen. Cosmo continued to think to her self about how nice tails was for letting her stay and giving her such a fantastic room. Cosmo looked over at the clock to see he time, it was 11:00 now the pizza was suppose to arrive one and a half hours ago. Cosmo was now really hungry but she didn't want to stop tails playing because he looked like he was have so much fun so she just slipped off the sofa and in to the kitchen to make something to eat. Tails continued playing not noticing Cosmo had left the room. Tails was instantly snapped back to reality when he herd a scream come from the kitchen which made him drop the controller and run through the house to the kitchen he was horrified by the sight that stood before him. A cloaked figure stood directly in front of tails it was at least 7 ft tall and covered in darkness. The figure was clutching Cosmo around the neck choking her as it held her high of the ground.

"So you are tails you are very well know in my clan" the figure said in a dark and sinister voice

"PUT HER DOWN!" tails yelled in a desperate and fear filled voice

"You mean this girl here" he said as he tightened his grip around Cosmo's neck casing her to gasp for breath as she squirmed around trying to get free.

"YOU MONSTER!" tails yelled as he ran up to the dark figure lunging his fist forward aiming straight for his chest but as soon as he made contact the figure disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Tails looked around him but the figure and Cosmo were no were to be seen. A sinister laugh began to ring through the house it was coming from every were. Tails ran through the house searching every room there was but no sign of Cosmo or the dark figure

"WHERE ARE YOU!" tails yelled in anger as the sinister laugh continued to ring throughout the house. Tails ran out the back door on to the runway to see the dark figure still clutching on to Cosmo's neck. Just then knuckles ran up the side of the house on to the runway next to tails

"What is going on?" knuckles asked in confusion

"We have to save Cosmo!" tails yelled as he pointed down the runway towards the dark figure. Without saying a word knuckles ran up to the figure throwing his fist forward towards the demon. Before he made contact the demon waved his hand in the air and knuckles was thrown back up agents the wall of tails house by a wave of physic energy. Knuckles recovered quickly and without a second thought charged at the demon agene but with the same result. The demon waved his hand two times throwing tails and knuckles up agents the wall pining them there as if they were shackled to the wall.

"LET HER GO!" tails yelled at the top of his voice as he desperately tried to break free but with no success.

"Well if you insist" he said as he waved his hand wrapping Cosmo in a physic grip which made her unable to float through the air as he let go of Cosmo's neck dropping her over the edge of the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" tails screamed as he franticly tried to break free, tears running down his cheeks. The demon began to walk down the runway as he looked up at tails and knuckles

"Well my work is done but that doesn't say I can't have a little snack" he said reviling a set of vampire fangs. He continued walking closer and closer to tails and knuckles who were still pined to the wall. He came closer and closer every step he took echoed silence all around him. He came just two feet off of tails and stopped to examine his prey. The demon licked his lips as he lunged forward at tails but before he could clam his prize his entire body burst in to ash. Behind him stood a dark tall figure dressed in dark clothes with a black over coat on starching all the way to the ground his hair was long and black and hung dead striate down his shoulders he wore a flat top hat which hid his eyes from the world. In one hand he had a just fired crossbow still pointing to were the demon once stood and in the other hand he was holding on to Cosmo who he had caught just before she hit the ground. Instantly the telekinetic grip that was holding tails and knuckles was released and the both fell to the ground. Without a second thought tails ran up and hugged Cosmo as tight as he could never wanting to let go. Tails looked over at the person who had just saved Cosmo, he had put the crossbow back in the a holster on his back was a sword that was at least two meters long and was about a foot wide. He was kneeling down by the ashes of the just fallen vampire looking through the ashes for the wooden steak he had fired at the vampire piercing its hart and burning its soul to a smoulder.

"Who are you and why are you here?" tails asked. The person stood up and tuned around so he was face to face with tails and began to speak

"I have no name I am only know as brimstone and I am here to protect you from the Armies of the underworld" he said tails then noticed something he hadn't seen before. Brimstone had the half life symbol on his chest.

"Your one of the kycheen" tails pointed out

"Yes freeman sent me here" brimstone said as he looked around a bit then spoke agene

"Let us go inside we will be safe, for now."


	11. at the library

Chapter 11

The next morning

After last night everyone was really tired. Cosmo made a quick a diner of pasta for everyone. Tails went to bed first in his room followed by brimstone who went to sleep with a few blankets on the sofa and finally was Cosmo who just lay awake admiring her new room wile knuckles went back to angel island and did nothing a usual. Tails was the first to wake up he rolled over to look at the clock. It was 8:20am so tails decided to get up and check on Cosmo. When he looked in he saw she was still asleep he couldn't help but admire how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. After a few minuets tails snapped back to realty and decided to make breakfast for Cosmo so he went down stairs. Brimstone was still asleep on the sofa as tails went past and in to the kitchen. About twenty minuets later Cosmo woke up and looked around, she instantly picked up the smell of breakfast flowing throughout the room so she got up and dressed as fast as she could. About five minuets later Cosmo walked out of the room in her usual green dress except it was missing the red gem on her chest. She went down stairs to the living room where she saw brimstone still asleep on the sofa. Cosmo looked at him and smiled as she knelt down and gave him a little nudge to wake him up. Brimstone rolled over a bit before opening his eyes

"Thanks for saving me last night" Cosmo said

"No problem" brimstone said as he let out a big yawn and got up off the sofa he was fully dressed so him and Cosmo walked in to the kitchen where tails had laid out three plates of pancakes. All three of them sat down to eat breakfast tails didn't bother to use any cutlery he just ate with his hands Cosmo on the other had used her knife and fork to eat as well as brimstone except instead of picking them up he used his telekinesis to levitate the knife and fork as he used them. Wile they were eating there was a knock on the door so tails got up to answer it.

"Hey buddy" sonic said

"O hi sonic what are you doing here?" tails asked

"Two reasons one I came to see if Cosmo is ok knuckles told me she was attacked last night but he did make it sound a bit ridicules" sonic said

"What did he said?" tails asked

"He said you and Cosmo were attacked by a vampire which through Cosmo off the cliff and some called brimstone caught Cosmo and slain the vampire" sonic explained

"He wasn't lying sonic" tails pointed out

"Ye I through he was lying it all sounded a bit WAIT WHAT KNUCKLES WAS TELLING THE TRUTH YOU REALLY WERE ATTACKED BY A VAMPIER!" sonic yelled in disbelief

"Yes" tails said

"But the stuff about brimstone was a lie right" sonic said not believing what he had just herd

"No that was the truth as well he saved all of us he is a hero" tails said

"It was nothing" brimstone said from the kitchen

"Are you eavesdropping on out conversation?" tails asked

"No me and Cosmo can hear you from in here because your yelling so much" brimstone said

"Why don't we talk inside sonic" tails said

"Ok and maybe I can meat the amassing brimstone" sonic said sarcastically as him and tails went inside the house and shut the door. Sonic got a chair and all fore of them sat around the table.

"So your saying that a vampire attacked Cosmo and threw her off the cliff and brimstone here caught her and slain the vampire" sonic said as he looked over at brimstone who was now spinning a throwing knife in his finger.

"Ye that pretty much what happened" Cosmo said

"By the way sonic what else was it you were going to said?" tails asked

"Well you know that book signing we went to a copal of weeks ago"

"Ye"

"Well so many people were disappointed that you went there that they are holding another signing at the library for just you and Cosmo today so what do you say buddy?" sonic asked. Tails thought for a minute

"Pleas tails it sounds like fun" Cosmo said

"Well if you want to go, ok sonic" tails answered

"Yay!" Cosmo said in excitement. Everyone made their way out of the house and to the train station where they got the next train to station square.

At the library

All fore of them walked down the street towards the library. As tails and Cosmo turned the corner by the library they saw just what sonic was talking about. Outside the library was a crowd of people so large it stretched almost all the way across the road.

"A lot of people missed you I see" brimstone said as he looked a the size of the crowed

"I guess so" tails replied

"Wait a minuet tails we have to go in the back" sonic said

"Why is that?" Cosmo asked

"Because you have to be in the library before they open the doors" sonic explained as he lead everyone down an ally towards the back of the library. They all walked in through the back door and down a hall to the main library. As tails and Cosmo walked in to the library they both blushed when they saw how the room was set out. Every where the were hearts and roses hanging off the walls and on the tables, the hole room had been decorated in the most romantic theme possible.

"What's all this about sonic?" tails asked

"O comes on as if you two haven't admitted it yet" sonic said in a sarcastic voice

"Admitted what?" tails asked in confusion

"How much you love each other" sonic said tails and Cosmo just looked at each other blankly blushing heavily as they tried to speak

"Cosmo I err well I kinda err"

"Tails I well I err might err kinda err" brimstone looked at sonic and winked. Sonic understood and winked back as they both positioned them self behind both tails and Cosmo.

"Now" sonic said as they both pushed tails and Cosmo in to each other casing them to end up with there lips looked together as they fell in to a deep kiss.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled as all of tails friends jumped out from where they were hiding and set off there party poppers which made tails and Cosmo jump.

"What a kiss" cream complemented

"I got it all on tape" Amy said as she held up a video camera

"Hey what happened to Cosmo gem?" rouge asked

"I told you he was real!" knuckles yelled they all said this so close together that no one could understand any of it. Instantly tails and Cosmo broke off the kiss blushing heavily still.

"What's going on?" tails asked but everyone answered all at once so nether tails or Cosmo could understand them

"One at a time!" tails yelled everyone went silent and spoke one after another.

"What a kiss" cream complemented

"Thank you" Cosmo said

"I got it all on tape" Amy said as she held up a video camera

"God dam you Amy" tails said

"Hey what happened to Cosmo gem?" rouge asked

"O I err lost it" Cosmo said

"I told you he was real!" knuckles

"Who was real?" tails asked

"Brimstone" knuckles said pointing at brimstone who was standing in the corner stretching his arms over his head.

"So this is the famous brimstone" Amy said sarcastically

"Wow I didn't know I was famous" brimstone said as he looked over at everyone

"So who are you?" Amy asked

"Brimstone"

"All right why are you here"

"I was sent here to protect tails and Cosmo from the-" but before he could finish tails cut him off

"He our bodyguard" tails explained

"If you want to put it simply that's about it" brimstone said

"Since when did you need a bodyguard" Amy asked

"Since Cosmo was attacked yesterday" tails explained

"O my gosh are you ok Cosmo?" Amy asked

"Im fine don't worry about me" Cosmo said

"The doors open in ten minuets" a tall falcon said over the desk of the library

"I guess its time to get ready" tails said as he walked over to one off the tables and sat down.

"What am I suppose to do" Cosmo asked

"O I forgot you have never been to a book singeing before" tails said as he walked over to Cosmo and gestured her to sit down on one of the tables. Tails showed Cosmo how to sing her name and what people would ask her to make to books out to. Tails looked at his watch, it was 11:59am

"One minuet till the doors open" tails said as everyone got themselves in to position. Tails and Cosmo sat down on the table in the middle of the room, Amy dragged sonic over to the romance section of the library wile rouge dragged knuckles away from the door and sat down on some bean bags, cream and here mother walked down to the kids section of the library and picked up a Picher book wile brimstone went over and picked up a horror book and stood leaned agents the wall behind tails and Cosmo wile reading it. 12:00 and the door slid open allowing a flood of people to pile in to the library and hurry over to the table where tails and Cosmo were sitting. Instantly they started asking tails and Cosmo for there autographs and to sign there copy of they book Cosmo was over whelmed at first but managed to cope. People continued to flood in to the library all asking for tails and Cosmo autograph and some stopping to talk to the others. The book signing went on all the way till 4:30 Cosmo and tails wrists were beginning to ach from all the signing. All the time they were doing this brimstone was using a special sense called eagle vision which allowed him to se the intentions of everyone around him. If they glowed green they had good intentions blue was neutral orange was suspicious and red was deadly intentions. As he looked around all he could see was a big bluer of green and a few spots of blue so he was generally relaxed. He twisted his head around but before he could react he was blinded by a massive flood of red light

BANG!!


	12. metamorph

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Note the book signing was on the second floor)

BANG!!

CRASH!!

Tails and Cosmo open there eye, amassed that they were still alive, to see what happened. The manager for the library had pilled out a desert eagle pistol and fired it striate at Cosmo head but in the split second after he had fired the shot and before the bullet reached Cosmo brimstone had pulled his sword off his back wile he dived over tails and Cosmo so he was between the manager and Cosmo and he had swung his sword around so it deflected the bullet casing it to go spinning in to the glass wall at the front of the library shattering it. He attempted to fire another shot but before he could pull the trigger brimstone made a dash for him. With incredible speed and agility he dashed right up to the manager and brought his sword over his own head. He brought it down with such force it easily sliced through the mans hand separating the skin from bone and exposing a cross section of the mans arm casing him to drop the desert eagle before he could fire it. The man jumped back to get away from brimstone wile at the same time everyone in the library began to scream and run to the nearest exit. The man began to laugh in a garbled metallic voice as his hole body seemed to melt in to a pupil blob and then reformed in to a huge tower of sludge which stood at least twenty feet tall towering over everyone. The demon looked down at Cosmo with a twisted evil grin as it lifted two huge arms out of its side getting ready to strike. Brimstone held his sword horizontally in front of his chest with his right hand wile his left had glowed a burning orange. He grabbed the blade with his left hand which transferred all of the energy to the sword casing it to glow a burning orange as well. As soon as he had done this brimstone brought the sword down behind his back and with equally incredible strength as before he swung the sword forward causing a wave of orange telekinetic energy to fly out of the sword and in to the demons chest. This sent the demon flying backwards out of the glass wall that was smashed earlier but no soon enough. Before the wave of energy hit its chest the demon had swung its arms forward and grabbed on to cosmos leg casing them both to go flying out of the library and come crashing down on the street out side.

"COSMO!!" tails screamed as he ran over to the window and jumped out of it. Everyone followed tails except for cream and her mother who used the stairs. When they all got outside the demon had reformed itself in to it twenty foot tall form with Cosmo tight in it grip.

"COSMO!!" tails yelled again as he saw Cosmo trying to get free. Brimstone began charging up another wave of energy

"Not this time" the demon said in its gabbled metallic voice. Just then hundreds of arms shot out of the demon grabbing every car, van, lorry and metal object around and forming them in to a giant hammer above its head which was three time the size of the demon itself. It swung the hammer around with such speed it caught brimstone off guard as it smashed in to him sending him spinning through the air hundred of feet down the street until he crashed in to the bank at the bottom of the street with such force he was thrown through the reception area crashing through three more walls and crashing in to the safe door with so much force he tore through the three feet of reinforced steal crashing through and landing smashed up agents the back wall of the safe. Back with the demon everyone made multiple attempts to rescue Cosmo but the were all swatted off like bugs. The demon began to laugh as it swung the hammer straight down smashing it on the ground casing it to explode into a tidal wave of purple sludge which swept over the street engulfing everyone. When the wave subsided the sludge turned rock hard trapping everyone.

"now you are all comfy you can watch poor Cosmo demise" the demon said. Tails looked beside him and saw brimstones bag which was laying open on the ground inside the bag was the gravity gun which freeman had used to destroy the first demon. With out a second though tails grabbed the gun with hi on free hand and began to fire it as fast as he could. Huge orange bolts shot out of the end of the gun each hitting its target one after another delivering devastating blows. Tails continued to fire as fast as he could, not stopping for anything. Soon though tails was forced to stop firing when the gun ran out of power and the orange crystal inside tuned grey. Everyone looked up at the demon which now looked like Swiss cheese tails was relieved but is relief did not last long. About ten seconds after tails had stopped firing the demon began to reform

"you think that will stop me" the demon mocked as it brought the hand it was holding Cosmo in up right over his head and slammed her down agents the ground with tremendous force. Cosmo screamed in pain as her bone broke agents the concrete.

"YOU MONSTER!!" tails yelled at the top of his voice as a scene of pure horror unfolded in front of him. The demon took no notice it just raised Cosmo over its head and slammed her agents the ground again.

"COSMO!!" tails screamed again as teas rolled down his face. The demon brought Cosmo above it head and slammed her agents the ground one more before speaking again.

"I think I have had enough fun now its time to finish it" the demon said as he razed Cosmo over this head and open his moth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" tails screamed as the demon let go of Cosmo dropping her in to its waiting moth clamping shut swallowing Cosmo hole.

"YOU MONSTER!!" sonic yelled

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HART LESS!!" Amy screamed but tails didn't say a word he was to torn up inside teas continued to leak out of his eyes all he could manage to say was Cosmo name in a quiet whisper.

"SURPRISE!!" brimstone yelled as he came up from behind the demon and launched himself at least two hundred feet in the air directly over the demons head. He had both hands griped tightly on to his crossbow which was glowing white. It was glowing so bright it made him look like an angel. He fired his crossbow directly down towards the demons head. the light flowed out of the blot he hade just fired it made contact with the demons head casing it to explode in a flood of white light which was so bright it blinded everyone around wile it burned. When the light faded tails looked around, he noticed all of the sludge had bunt up and he was free. He ran over to where the demon once stood. The sight that greeted him was exactly what he hoped to see brimstone was over by Cosmo helping her up and making shore she was ok.

"COSMO YOUR ALIVE!!" tails yelled as teas of joy rolled down his face. Tails ran over to Cosmo and hugged here as tight as he could.

"I managed to heal most of her ingress but she will be sore for a couple of days" brimstone explained. Tails loosened the hug so he wouldn't hurt Cosmo and just whispered in her ear

"I love you Cosmo don't ever leave" as soon as that was said applause began to erupt out of the crowd for tails, Cosmo and brimstone.


	13. a big diner

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tails, Cosmo and brimstone had a hard time getting through the crowd and back to the train station. Most people were ether cheering for tails, relieved that Cosmo was ok or trying to get brimstones autograph. After about thirty minuets of manoeuvring through the crowd all three of them got to the train station and boarded the next train to the mystic ruins. After they got of the train and reached the house all three of them were bombarded with reporters.

"Cathy Roberts sky news Cosmo what do say was the most scary part of the attack?"

"Brian Mathews itv news tails how do you feel now knowing Cosmo is safe?"

"Peter Green CNN brimstone how were you able to survive that beating you took?"

"Terry Gates BBC tails what was that thing that attacked you?" Cosmo was frightened because of all the people swarming her.

"No questions no questions" tails said as he pushed through the crowd of reporters, Cosmo hand tightly in his, up to the front door and inside the house looking the door behind him.

"Finally safe from those reporters" tails said as he let out a deep breath

"What about brimstone?" Cosmo asked but before tails could answer a gust of wind flowed through the window. It began spinning in the centre of the room and in a few second brimstone appeared in the centre of the room.

"Wow I didn't know you could teleport brimstone" Cosmo said

"Ye it comes in handy when you need to jump reporters" brimstone joked. Tails looked over at the clock, it was 5:30pm

"O no wear going to be late for diner!" tails said in a panic as he ran upstairs. Cosmo and brimstone followed after him

"Tails why are you in such a hurry?" Cosmo asked as she chased after tails

"No time to explain I need you to get changed in to your most formal outfit you to brimstone" tails said as he ran in to his room. Cosmo just smiled as she went in to her room to get changed. After about 25 minuets tails and Cosmo both came out of the rooms at the same time. Tails was wearing a black tuxedo and some black trousers along with a top hat and pipe. Cosmo just bust out in laughter when see saw this

"What's so funny Cosmo?" tails asked

"You" Cosmo said bluntly

"I guess your right" tails said as he took off the top hat and pipe. Cosmo was dressed in a beautiful purple dress which stretched from her shoulders all the way down to her ankles and had silver threads all the way down it.

"Do you like it Amy got it for me just after I came out of hospital" Cosmo said

"Wow Cosmo you look err wow" tails stutters Cosmo just giggled at this as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. Tails and Cosmo both went down stairs to find brimstone also dressed in a tuxedo except he had his over coast and hat still on.

"So tails what is it why are we in such a hurry and why do we need to be in formal dress" Cosmo asked

"Its all because of diner" tails answered

"What about diner are we eating out at some fancy restaurant?" Cosmo asked

"Not just any fancy restaurant the most fancy restaurant in mobeus I had to fight tooth and claw to get us a reservation" tails answered in a proud voice. Tails looked up at the clock; it was now 5:59pm.

"O on we have to be there in one minuet and it's an hour long flight to get there" tails said in a panic

"Don't worry" Cosmo said trying to calm tails down

"How can I not worry I made this reservation just for you Cosmo and if were hot there in 30seconds they'll give away our seats" tails said panicking even more.

"Don't worry tails I got this covered" brimstone said as he reached in to his bag and pulled out a mine pouch of rose petals. He undone the knot and threw the petals on the floor

"What's this for?" tails and Cosmo both asked in unison

"You'll see" brimstone said as the petals began to spin around them creating a wall of petals all around them.

Outside the rosemary restaurant

It was like an open night of a Hollywood movie premier there was a red carpet stretching from the street to the front door of the restraint. On ether side of this were huge crowed of spectators and photographers all squeezed in trying to get some pitchers of the celebrities that came to eat there. There was an announcer that stood by the door and announced all the people as they arrived. All the celebrities would drive up in there expensive black limos and have there Picher taken by the photographer as they entered the restaurant.

"Our next couple of the evening are a set of true love birds the moben heroes tails and Cosmo" as the announcer said this as gust of wind carried a bunch of petals to the top of the red carpet, the petals began to spin faster and faster until their was a big flash of pink light. When the light died down everyone could see tails, Cosmo and brimstone standing at the top of the red carpet.

"Wow what an entrance, you don't see that everyday" the announcer said in amassment. Cosmo looked around in amassment

"Tails how can you afford this place?" Cosmo asked still amassed at how extravagant this places was

"The restaurant may have been pricey but having a meal with you is priceless" tails said which made Cosmo blush as they began to walk down the red carpet. When they got about two thirds of the way down the carpet Cosmo had an idea for something fun. Before they took another step Cosmo grabbed on to tails tuxedo and pulled him in to a deep kiss right in front of all the cameras which made him blush heavily as applauds erupted from the crowds. All three of them made their way inside as the photographers made a last attempt to get as much pitchers as they could.

Amy house

"Im bored" sonic said as he sat on the sofa

"Come on sonic you made a promise to visit me once a month" Amy said as she walked in and sat down next to sonic who looked as bored as ever.

"Do you want to watch some T.V then?" Amy suggested

"That depends what would we have to watch" sonic said

"Why don't we watch the romance channel?" Amy said

"I can give you a thousand reasons" sonic said

"What was that?" Amy said as she got out her hammer

"Err nothing why don't we watch the romance channel" sonic said scared senseless by Amy hammer

"That what I though you said" Amy said as she tuned on the T.V and flicked on to the romance channel

"Hey look the rosemary is on do you want to watch?" Amy said

"We all know the answer to that" sonic said

"And what would that be" Amy said pulling out her hammer agene

"Yes" sonic said in a scared voice

"Good" Amy said as she put the T.V on and was amassed at what see saw

"Sonic look" Amy said in an excited voice

"What is it" sonic said as he looked at the screen to see a live camera feed of tails and Cosmo in a deep kiss

"Wow I never though I'd see the day" sonic said in amassment as he watch them kiss

"You're so lucky Cosmo" Amy said

"Amys distracted now's my chance" sonic though without a second though sonic sped out the house as fast as he could.

Back with tails, Cosmo and brimstone

All three of them walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a red falcon who spoke with a French accent

"Welcome to ze rosemary ze name pleas?" the falcon said

"Miles Prower, Cosmo Seediran and Brimstone" tails replied

"Are yes ze way pleas" he said as he led them over to there tables. Their were two tables each for two people they were set up parallel to each other and were about half a meter apart. Tails gestured Cosmo to sit down on one side as he sat on the other wile brimstone sat on the other table next the tails.

"My name is Zuak I will be your waiter for ze evening here are ze menus can I get you anything else?" the falcon asked

"Yes there is one thing" tails said

"And what would that be?" he asked. Tails got up and whispered something in his ear

"Are yes right away sir" as he walked off in to the kitchen

"What was that you asked him tails?" Cosmo asked

"It was something I hade set up just for you" tails said

"What is it" Cosmo said in an eager voice

"Just wait and see" tails said with a smile. Tails and Cosmo both order lobster wile brimstone ordered gammon stake. All the time they were cooking the order tails was writing a formula on his napkin wile brimstone looked asleep but Cosmo was deep in though.

"How can tails afford all of this, I can't belief he did this all for me, im now worth all this" Cosmo thought but she was snapped back to reality when she heard violins begin to play. Cosmo looked up to see the waiter bring the order along with a bunch of roses and a set of candles. When he got to the table the waiter put the order down in front of them then; he put the candles in between tails and Cosmo and gave the bunch of flowers to tails. Tails took a quick sniff of the flowers before he spoke

"These are perfect here Cosmo" tails said as he gave the flowers to Cosmo

"Tails what is all of this?" Cosmo asked

"This is just my way of making this a night to never be forgotten" tails said

"Tails I I I" Cosmo took a deep breath

"Tails thank you no one has ever done something so special for me, tails I love you" Cosmo said as she lent over the table and gave tails a big kiss which made him go bright crimson. Wile they were talking brimstone pressed his finger and thumb together on the wicks of the candles one by one casing them to light. Everyone began to eat their meals; tails just admired cosmos beauty as he ate wile Cosmo admired all that tails had done for her and brimstone just sat there and ate in silence wile thinking to himself. After everyone had finished Zuak came back to the table and handed out the dissert menus.

"So Cosmo what do you what?" tails asked

"How about the house special" Cosmo said tails looked at the menu to see what that was.

"The house special but that's a two person Sunday how are you going to finish it?" tails asked

"With your help" Cosmo said as she gave tails a smile and wink

"Ok then one house special" tails said to Zuak wile blushing slightly

"And one apple tart pleas" brimstone added

"Ok coming right up sirs and madam" Zuak said before leaving the table to get the orders. After they were all finished with there disserts Zuak came over to the table and tails gave him his heroes card.

"Thank you sir" he said as he went over to the register and cashed up there order. He came back with a recite and three mints.

"Thank you for dining at the rosemary pleas come agene" he said as he saw them out of the door.

"So how was your night Cosmo?" tails asked her

"Perfect" Cosmo said in a whisper. When they got to the end of the red carpet there was a black car with two smartly dressed people weighing outside it

"Miles Prower, Cosmo Seediran and Brimstone" one of the men said

"Yes" tails answered

"My name is agent Banner im with the FBI I need you to come with us this is a matter of national security" he said in a blunt tone.


	14. FBI

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tails and Cosmo got in to the car first still hand in hand followed by brimstone who was scanning the area with his eagle vision. Both banner and the other FBI agent got in the car and started to drive away from the restaurant to a location that could only be described as classified. Tails and Cosmo had fell asleep leaning agents each other as one of the agents looked back to see them sleeping.

"They look like a cute couple don't you think?" he said in a warming tone which didn't seem to fit in with his character

"Ye I guess so" brimstone said looking over at tails and Cosmo

"By the way my names Mitchell im a FBI agent for there HL department I would like to tell you more but the HL is on a need to know only basses most of the staff at where I work don't even know what it is" Michel explained

"You don't need to cover any thing up I know what the HL is, I am one of your kycheen" brimstone said. Michel took a good look at brimstone before noticing the half life symbol on his t-shirt

"So you are I must have missed the symbol at first" Michel said feeling really stupid

"Don't worry I don't blame you it is easy to miss sometimes" brimstone said as him and Michel began to laugh. The rest of the three hour car journey was relatively quiet tails and Cosmo slept the entire journey wile brimstone was deep in thought and Michel was fiddling with what seemed like a pistol but was strangely disfigured. All of a sudden the car came to a stop brimstone looked outside to see they were at what looked like an old police station

"Well wear here" Michel said as he got out of the car followed by brimstone and banner. Tails and Cosmo were still asleep lying agent each other

"Wow their still asleep it's only 10:00pm" Michel said looking at tails and Cosmo

"Well they had quite a rough day we had to fend of a metamorphic golem" brimstone said

"Ye I saw it on the news you took quite a pounding" Michel said

"It's nothing I couldn't handle" brimstone said proudly

"I guess we better wake them up" Michel said as him and brimstone tried to rock tails and Cosmo to wake them up but with no success.

"We don't have time for this" banner said as he pulled out a pistol from the holster in his belt and fired it up in to the air

"AAAAGGGGGGG wear under attack!!" tails screamed as he dived over Cosmo trying to protect her but he ended up in a more embarrassing than protective position

"Wow it we had to fire of a gun to wake you to" Michel said

"Ye when you two love birds are done we will need you inside" brimstone said as him and Michel began to laugh. Tails and Cosmo quickly realised what they looked like they were doing which made them scramble out of the car as quickly as they could both of them blushing heavily.

"Well like I said before wear here" Michel said

"Where is here exactly?" tails asked

"You'll see" Michel said as him and banner lead everyone inside. When they got inside tails instantly noticed how dim the lights were, it was almost as dark as outside.

"Why are the lights so dim?" tails asked

"It's some energy saving thing there doing" Michel explained

"Well it doesn't make the place look very inviting" tails commented. They all walked down the hall in to the right wing of the building.

"We just need to ask you a few questions about what happened today at the library" banner said as he led tails in to a small room with just one table with a chair at ether said. Brimstone and Cosmo just sat outside on some chairs in the hall.

"What do you think their talking about in there" Cosmo asked

"What was that thing, are there more, how do we fight it, stuff like that" brimstone explained

"How long do you think they will be in there?" Cosmo asked

"I don't know could be ten minuets could be three hours" brimstone said. Cosmo and brimstone just sat there deep in thought, Cosmo thought about all that tails had done for her sins she got back but her mind kept being drawn back to what he said outside the library.

"I love you Cosmo don't ever leave" she couldn't get those words out of her head

"I love you to tails" Cosmo said in a whisper

"Hu what as that" brimstone said half paying attention

"O err nothing important" Cosmo said trying not to blush. Just then the door swung open and tails walked out

"Are you ok tails" Cosmo asked not really shore what happened in there

"Im fine it was just a couple of questions that's all" tails said as he sat down

"Brimstone your next" banner said as he held open the door

"Ok" brimstone said as he walked in to the room. After about another ten minuets of waiting the door swung open one again and brimstone walked out.

"Well that was easy" brimstone said as he sat down next to tails

"It's your turn Cosmo" banner said as he led her in to the interrogation room

"Im going to take a look around" brimstone said as he walked of down the hall. Tails just sat there and waited while Cosmo was being interviewed for what seemed like hours. Tails looked up at the clock; it was 11:55pm

"Wow it late" tails yawed

"I hope Cosmo doesn't mind if I have a little sleep" tails said as he laid his head down on the char next to him and closed his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" Tails was instantly awoken by Cosmo screams which made him fear for the worst. He instantly bust through the door to the horrifying sight that waited for him. Banner was holding Cosmo tight in his grip; she had deep cuts all over her body and was in tremendous pain as banner pulled his arm tight around her neck casing her to choke.

"LET HER GO!!" tails screamed as he dived at banner only to be swatted off by his one free hand

"You mortals are all the same, you are WEAK!!" he yelled in a deep inhuman voice. Cosmo was about to scream again but was silenced when banner turned his right arm in to a sword and held it up to Cosmo throat, her eye filled with fear.

"One cut and the job is done" banner said as he pressed the blade agents Cosmo skin

"LET HER GO!!" tails screamed even louder as he jumped forward trying to rescue Cosmo again but with a much worse result than last time. Instead of swatting him off like he did before banner held out his right arm in front of him stabbing tails shoulder piercing the flesh and slicing through the bone till it came out the other side of his shoulder coved in blood.

"TAILS!!" Cosmo screamed as tails as tails gasped for breath while his now lifeless body collapsed to the ground. Cosmo could do nothing but stair at tails lifeless body as blood pored out of his wound.

"This can't be happening" Cosmo said in a whisper

"O but it is, don't worry you will be joining him soon" he said as he lifted the blade back up to Cosmo neck. Banner let out a hideous laugh as he pressed the blade agents Cosmo skin ready to make the final cut which would drain all of Cosmo life from her.

SLICE

The cut was made, a stream of blood pored out of the wound as the lifeless body fell to the ground, cold, broken, dead. Silence echoed through the room as time itself seemed to freeze.

"Are you ok" brimstone said as he walked over to Cosmo. Cosmo looked behind her to see banners body lying dead on the floor with a knife sticking out of his head. Yes the cut had been made but banner had received the wound. Cosmo instantly ran over to tails whose body was now cold to the touch.

"No tails you can't die, pleas don't die on me tails pleas" Cosmo said as she fell to her knees and wept for her fallen love.

"C-C-Cosmo" tails managed to spit out choking on his own blood

"Tails don't try to talk its going to be ok your going to be ok tails" Cosmo said as tears pored out of her eyes

"Cosmo you're so beautiful" tails said as he lay dieing

"We have to go!" brimstone said

"No we can't leave tails" Cosmo said as she hugged on to him tightly. Brimstone didn't say a word he just picked up tails blood drenched body and ran with Cosmo out of the room and down the hall. They continued to run till they reached a dead end

"we have to go back" brimstone said as he turned around but only to be confronted by banner who was now fully transformed, both his arms were now swords, his teeth hade grown long and sharp, his body had tuned silver, he had stretched out and now stood leaned over with his arms hanging towards the ground and his eyes had turned red with a piercing stair. He had become a demonic assassin

"Now you will feel true pain" banner said as he walked towards them.

"GET DOWN" Michel yelled as he came up behind them holding his deformed pistol. He fired a signal shot which sent a claw, glowing red, striate toward the demons chest making contact ripping the demon to peaces.

"Follow me" Michel said as he led them down the secret passage he used to get to them. After a full minuet of running they emerged out the front of the building. As soon as they got out of the building more demonic assassins emerged from the building.

"Theirs more of them we have to go!" Michel yelled

"no we can't tails has lost to much blood I need to perform the healing charm now or he will die!" brimstone yelled

"ok I will hold them of as long as I can" Michel said puling out his pistol and firing more claw shots at the demons each on echoing a huge explosion through the surrounding land.

"Cosmo I need you help" brimstone said as he put tails down on the floor

"Anything" Cosmo said

"Ok put your hands one on top of the other on tails wound and focus you energy in to your palms" brimstone explained. Cosmo did just as brimstone instructed her wile he put his hands over hers. Their palms began to glow green as the energy transfer to tails body.

"I can't hold them off for much longer!" Michel yelled

"Just keep them off us for a little longer!" brimstone yelled back

"Pleas don't die tails, don't die!" Cosmo yelled

"Hold on tails just a little longer" brimstone yelled as he forced the energy in to tails body.

"Brimstone I can't hold them much longer!" Michel yelled

"Just a little longer!" brimstone yelled back

"Their getting closer!"

"Just a little longer!"

"Brimstone!"

"Just a few more seconds!"

"BRIMSTONE!!"

"NOW!!" brimstone yelled as tails sprung up gasping for breath. Brimstone grabbed his bag and pulled out a wooden touch.

"SHOOT IT!!" brimstone yelled as he through the touch in to the crowd of demons. Without a second thought Michel shot touch casing it to glow a bright white

"GET DOWN!!" brimstone yelled which made everyone dive to the ground. In less than a second the touch exploded in a white light which was so bright I illuminated the land around them for miles and cased all the demons to burn in to nothingness as the land sank back in to pitch black darkness.


	15. Halloween

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What happened?" Tails asked still completely clueless about how he got here.

"TAILS YOUR ALIVE!!" Cosmo yelled with tears of joy flowing out of her eyes. Cosmo hugged Tails as tight as she could, not wanting to ever let go.

"What were those things?" Mitchell asked.

"They were demonic assassins" Brimstone explained as he looked around.

"Are they all gone now?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes" Brimstone said in a blunt tone. Tails let out a big yawn followed shortly by Cosmo and Mitchell.

"I guess we should go home" Cosmo said.

"Got it covered" Brimstone said as the wind began to pick up and leaves began to spin around all four of them.

Back at the mystic ruins

All four of them appeared just outside Tails house. After Mitchell had left, Tails and Cosmo went inside while Brimstone stayed outside.

"Aren't you coming inside Brimstone?" Tails asked.

"I will when I'm done" Brimstone replied.

"What do you have to do?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm going to set up a flame crystal, it will stop demons from entering the house" Brimstone explained.

"Thank you" Cosmo said as her and Tails walked inside and locked the door. They both knew Brimstone could teleport inside. Tails and Cosmo fell straight asleep while Brimstone finished setting up the crystal before teleporting inside and going to sleep. The next morning Cosmo woke up and looked over at the clock, it was 11:45

"Oh no I over slept" Cosmo said as she got up and dressed as quickly as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!!" Cosmo heard Tails scream and ran down stairs as fast as she could. When Cosmo got in to the kitchen she saw what had happened. Tails was lying on the floor with brimstones sword impaled in his chest. Cosmo fell to her knees crying when she heard Brimstone standing behind her.

"Such a shame he had to go" Brimstone said in a sinister voice.

"How could you?" Cosmo said as she cried, but Brimstone didn't answer he just let out a sinister laugh and pulled out a knife to finish off Cosmo. Cosmo screamed at the top of her lungs as Brimstone continued to laugh but his laugh had changed from a sinister laugh to a humorous one. Cosmo looked over to see that tails was also laughing.

"What's going on?" Cosmo asked completely confused.

"Happy Halloween Cosmo" Tails said as he sat up with Brimstones sword still sticking out of his chest.

"This was all a trick!" Cosmo said an a slightly angry tone.

"Yes it was" Brimstone said. As he walked over to Tails he pulled his sword out of his chest to reveal no wound.

"Sorry about that Cosmo I guess it was a bit mean" Tails apologized.

"It's ok I'm just glad your o.k., by the way what is Halloween?" Cosmo asked.

"It's a holiday where people dress up and try to scare people and get lots of sweets" Tails explained.

"Sound scary" Cosmo commented.

"It is a little bit but not too bad" Tails said.

"How does it work then?" Cosmo asked.

"First you need a scary costume and second you need to go up to people's houses and when they come to the door you say 'trick or treat' and they give you sweets" Tails explained.

"Sounds like fun can I try?" Cosmo asked.

"Why not, we better go get you a costume then" Tails said as he led Cosmo out of the house followed by Brimstone. Cosmo looked back at the house to see that it was covered in blood.

"What happened to the house?" Cosmo asked.

"I just put up a little decoration for Halloween, do you like it?" Brimstone asked.

"Yes" Cosmo said. All three of them got on to the train and set out to station square. When they arrived Tails leapt off the train still holding Cosmo's hand and ran out off the train station almost dragging Cosmo along the floor as he ran. When they got outside they were greeted by a scary but amazing sight. The entire city was covered in Halloween pumpkins, with faces of horror caved into them. They were sat outside each house as if they were guards to keep the evil spirits away. Plastic skeletons hung from the walls covered in cobwebs, some fake, some created over time. The light that hung across the street flickered causing the light to dance around the streets hand in hand with the shadows. But what dominated the streets were the monsters all the children had become in their costumes, designed to scare but bringing happiness instead of fear because of the rewards that came with wearing them.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it, witches and warlocks, monsters and beasts, ghosts and demons, these are some of the most feared beings there are but tonight there is no fear just joy" Brimstone said with a smile on his face. Tails and Cosmo couldn't help but smile because it was true, they had just never seen it this way. Halloween was a time of joy not of fear.

"BOO!!" some one had snuck up on Cosmo and shouted in her ear which gave her such a fright she jumped in to Tails' arms as she tuned around to see who it was. Four people stood behind her each in costume; one was dressed as a ghost with a bed sheet over them with two holes cut out for eyes. The next was dressed as a skeleton, they had a black suit with bone patterns stitched on the outside. The third was dressed as what looked like a scientist but completely insane, and the last was a wolf they had what looked like a real wolfs hide on but it was obviously fake. It didn't take long for Cosmo to notice who they were.

"Scare you didn't we" Amy said as the ghost waved to reveal which one she was.

"Are you ok Cosmo?" cream said as the skeleton looked up at Cosmo.

"Good to see you here buddy" Sonic said as the scientist gave Tails and Cosmo a thumbs up.

"I see you two are short a couple of costumes" knuckles said as the wolf pointed at them.

"Well we were on are way to get some when you jumped Cosmo" Tails said as he put Cosmo down. Everyone arranged to meet up in the park later when Tails and Cosmo had gotten their costumes. Tails led Cosmo and Brimstone to a shop just down the road. It was just as extravagantly decorated as all the other buildings which made it blend in so well. Tails almost missed it completely. As they walked in Tails ran off to the back of the shop while Cosmo just walked around and Brimstone just stood at the door, he didn't really need a costume. After about ten minuets Tails came out of one of the dressing rooms, he was wearing a black robe with red veins running down it with the hood covering his face, in one hand he had a tattered book which had legend of the archangel written on it, and in the other hand he had a holy cross made of what looked like silver. Finally he was wearing a set of bat wings which were red with black spines in them stretched over his head while they lay behind his back. Tails walked to the front of the shop at the exact same time as Cosmo. Tails looked over to see Cosmo who was wearing a wig which was long, black and hung down to her hips. She had a dark blue dress which stretched down to her fee. In one hand she had a harp and on her back was a set of light blue feather wings, her eyes were pure white.

"So what are you suppose to be?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm an archangel and what are you suppose to be?" Tails asked.

"I'm a siren" Cosmo replied.

"Well we better get going we don't want to miss out on all the trick or treating" Tails said as he paid for the costumes. Then he led Cosmo out of the shop and over to the park where they met up with the others.

"Wow great costumes" complemented Amy.

"Thanks Amy" Tails and Cosmo both replied in unison.

"Lets go" Sonic said as they walked down the road to all different houses. Everyone spent most of the night trick or treating. Amy stayed by Sonics side the whole night despite how much he tried to shake her off. Cream went off with knuckles and went to as many houses as she could get knuckles to go to. While Tails and Cosmo ran around hand in hand knocking on as much doors as they could. Cosmo was enjoying every second of it, she loved how many sweets she was getting. All of the people she was scaring but most of all she love being with tails hand in hand as they ran down the streets of station square. After about three hours of constant trick or treating Tails and Cosmo were exhausted and went to sit down in the park.

"Thanks for this Tails" Cosmo said as she looked up at the now setting sun.

"No problem Cosmo" Tails said.

"I know" Tails said as he ran off to another part of the park.

"What are you doing Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"You'll see" Tails said as he disappeared over the hill. All went quiet as the warmth of the sun setting rolled over the hills. The air was filled with the faint sounds of laughter as children swung their plastic swords though the air and the smell of all the flowers around just added to the perfection of the evening. About ten minuets later Tails came back over the hill with his hands hidden behind his back. He stood in front of Cosmo and gave her a wink.

"Close your eyes Cosmo" Tails asked. Cosmo didn't ask tails what he was doing, she just new Tails would have something special up his sleeve.

"Ok you can open them now" Tails said. As Cosmo slowly opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful bunch of wild roses. Cosmo stood there completely speechless for a full minute just silently admiring the flowers.

"Well aren't you going to say something Cosmo they are for you" Tails said breaking the silence.

"Tails their beautiful" Cosmo finally managed to say. Just then Cosmo pulled tails into a passionate kiss. Both of them just stood there, as if frozen in time, not wanting the moment to end. But their kiss was cut short when the sounds of rusted metal began to grind away at the air. Tails turned around only to see a sight that turned his body to ice. Time it's self seemed to slow as tails heart began to race out of control. It was a demonic being of no flesh it's hands griped tightly on to its weapon as the teeth of it's chainsaw grinded away at it's rusted belt. It's face was covered by a mask and it's sanity lost to time. The demon charged them with incredible speed holding it's chainsaw above its head. It let out a horrific cry of war. In a split second Tails pushed Cosmo out of the way of the on coming saw leaving himself completely exposed to the deadly bite of its teeth. All Cosmo saw next was red, all she felt was blood, all she heard was Tails agonising screams as the rusted teeth of the chainsaw tore their way through his flesh tearing his skin from the bone, shredding the nerves while sending blood flying high through the air. The saw ripped deeper into his shoulder making light work of his weak body eating deeper and deeper into him tearing through his lungs closing in on his heart. Tails scream grew silent as all the air left his pierced lungs; the roar of the chainsaw then grew silent as its teeth ground to a halt. Tails lifeless body fell into Cosmos's lap as his skin turned white and body grew cold.

The demon looked down at his weapon. There was a slight red glow almost completely hidden by the blood on it. It stared at the glow for a few seconds but it just died off. It just shrugged it off and lifted it's chainsaw above its head ready to strike down Cosmo. Cosmo just stared at the demon with eyes filled with fear and hate. The demons saw began to glow again with a black aura this time, before another thought could cross it's twisted mined it was hit squire in the cheat with a blast of telekinetic energy which sent it flying back off the hill and through the streets. The demon flew over 300ft before crashing into the ground and tearing up the concrete where it landed digging a trench as deep as a grave. Less than a tenth of a second later Brimstone appeared over the demon with his right hand pulled back ready to make the first physical strike. He swung his fist forward towards the demons head but to no avail. With incredible speed and strength the demon caught Brimstones punch. Brimstone tried again but his second punch did no better than his first and the demon now had the upper hand. The demon rolled back and brought both its' feet up in a striking position. With power rivalling Brimstones own the demon kicked Brimstone right in the chest pushing all the breath out of his lungs while sending him flying up into the air. The demon pulled himself out of the trench with an evil grin on its' face. With pin point accuracy it lined its' self up with Brimstone's exact landing place and held it's chainsaw above its' head pointing towards the heavens grinding away at its' full speed. Brimstone came soaring back down to earth still recovering from the last blow. His eyes were still pointing towards the sky. Brimstone was completely unaware of the saw till it came ripping through his spine in the dead centre of his back. The demon relentlessly continued ripping through Brimstone's body with his weapon, as a fountain of Brimstones blood was thrown high in the air. The attack seemed to continue forever as Brimstone's vision began to blur and his body became numb.

"I've only got enough energy left for one last shot I have to make this one count" Brimstone thought as his eyes slowly closed. In a flash his eyes opened, his pupils had disappeared and both of his eyes were completely transformed into a deep purple state. Storm clouds gathered in the sky as Brimstone grabbed the chainsaw with his left hand crushing the teeth so it could never move again. He raised his right hand as high as he could and yelled out what might be his last words.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE, PILLAR OF DEATH!!"

As fast as the storm had gathered a blot of pure white lightning shot down from the sky and in to Brimstones hand passing through his body and down the blade of the saw. The bolt of electrical energy was sent ripping through the demons body, frying its' internal organs and bringing it to it's knees. Brimstone pulled himself off of the saw and stood up straight, his vision was now so blurred that he was almost blind and he could barely keep himself up.

"It is done" Brimstone said in a weak voice. But before Brimstone could even draw a second breath he felt burning steel pierce the back of his skull. The demon had stabbed Brimstone through the back of his skull with a dagger know only as the devils fire. The demon retracted his blade as brimstone fell to the ground.

Back with Cosmo every one of Tails friends had gathered round and was mortified by the sight they were greeted with. Tails lifeless body which was cold to the touch was still lying on Cosmos lap as she could do nothing but cry. The moment was broken by foot steps coming up the hill. Cosmo looked up hoping to see Brimstone return triumphant from the battle. Her hope soon tuned to fear as she saw the demon appear over the top of the hill. It was carrying a deformed dagger which was glowing red hot as it approached Cosmo. Sonic and Knuckles charged forward at the demon but only to be swatted aside by it's free hand. The demon gave out a horrible laugh as it drew ever nearer to striking Cosmo down.

Brimstone was lying on the ground bleeding as his mind slipped away into the darkness.

"Brimstone" a soft weak voice called out. There was a short silence before the voice called out again.

"Brimstone".

"Brimstone you can't…..you can't die".

"Not now".

"You have to get up".

"You have to get up!".

"Brimstone!!".

"BRIMSTONE!! WAKE UP".

Cosmo was paralyzed with fear as the demon walked ever closer to her. The demon raised its' blade ready to strike as every one screamed out in unison "COSMO!!" but before time could pass another second there was a flash of red light and Brimstone appeared right beside the demon. With all of his strength he brought down his elbow right in to the back of the demos neck, but before the demon could even hit the floor Brimstone brought his knee straight up in to the demons stomach. With one last effort Brimstone used one of his hands to stab into the base of its spine and his other in to It's neck and pulled so hard that the demons spine and skull was ripped from its body. The demon fell dead on the floor as Brimstone fell to his knees; he looked at Tails and just put his hands together on his chest. Cosmo followed his actions almost instinctually as they both focused their energy to their palms. Tails body began to reform as his skin retuned to its normal colour and his body warmed up again. Brimstone pulled back his hands after Tails coughed.

"Tails your alive!" Cosmo yelled out with joy as she hugged him as tight as she could. Cosmo looked up at Brimstone and smiled and he smiled back as blood dripped out of his mouth and he fell backwards onto the ground.


	16. Lost love

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

3 days later back at Tails house.

After the last attack on Cosmos life everyone had gathered at Tails house to try and protect him and Cosmo. Knuckles and Mitchell were patrolling the outside of the house on look-out. No- one had put them there; they just thought they would do it to look cool. Sonic picked up all of the things they needed to eat and use; he liked to do this because he got to run everywhere he had to go. Amy and Cosmo helped around the house with cleaning and cooking. Cream and her mother looked after Tails and Brimstone who were still out of commission after the attack. Everyone had set up some camping beds in tails work shop so they had somewhere to sleep. It was 1:00pm when Amy and Cosmo finished making lunch for everyone. Cosmo decided to check in on Tails who was sleeping in his room. Cosmo walked into the room and saw Tails lying peacefully on his bed. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was sleeping. She walked over and sat down on the side of the bed just thinking about what had happened over the passed three days. After the attack both Brimstone and Tails had passed out and had to be taken to hospital. Tails had a broken collar bone and severe blood loss while Brimstone had a broken spine, cracked skull and very low energy levels. They both had to be in hospital for two day before they were allowed to be taken back to tails house. Cosmo always felt safe when she was around Tails even though she was being hunted by the underworld and Brimstone was still recovering from his last battle.

"Get well soon" Cosmo whispered in tails ear before she went downstairs to get some lunch. After everyone had eaten they went into the living room. They all sat down to watch T.V. mostly to take their minds off of the demons. Everyone had to sit on the floor because Brimstone was sleeping on the sofa. After about thirty minuets, without any warning, Brimstone suddenly shot up in his bed with his arm outstretched; it was as if he was reaching out for someone or something. As he sat up he called out.

"Aleerea" he said, then his head sank down and a tear rolled out of his eye. The room was silent for a few seconds before Amy broke the silence.

"Good to see your awake" she said.

"Where am I?" Brimstone said. He wasn't expecting to find himself in a strange house.

"You're in Tails house. We had to take you to hospital for a few days but your back here now" Cosmo explained.

"I see" brimstone said with a tone of sadness still in his voice.

"Who is Aleerea?" Cosmo asked.

"It's a long story" brimstone said as he turned his head away trying to not let the others see him on the verge of tears.

"You can tell me" Cosmo said in a reassuring tone.

"Ok, but you first have to know I am a lot older than I look. It all started about 600 years ago…"

Flashback

Back then I was just a traveller, I went from place to place seeing new wonders and helping new people. I was walking through the mountains of Enron one day when I came across a small village built right at the top of a water fall. It was an oriental wooden village with the most breath taking views. I had been hiking for many days and I was very hungry. I thought this was a chance to get some food. When I got to the village I realized I didn't have any money, so I knew I'd have to earn some. I went to the local inn and went up to the desk. There was a tall slightly rounded but very built up man standing behind the desk.

"Excuse me sir, would it be possible for me to do some work for some food" I asked.

"Well well well, hello there lad. My name is Miuka and of course you can, but my food doesn't come cheap, it is the best food in the whole of the Enron Mountains. You will have to work hard to get some" he said in a proud tone.

"Ok I will".

"Well you can start by getting some water from upriver, here" he said handing me a gourd almost as tall as me to fill. I put it on my back and set out upriver to get the water. On my way there I couldn't help but feel like some-one was following me. No matter how much I tried to think about something else my mind kept getting drawn back to the feeling I was being followed. When I got to the highest point of the river and knelt down to collect the water I couldn't stand it any more. So I spun round as I called out.

"I know your back there show yourself I…." but I was cut off by what stood in front of me. She was beautiful. A girl about 5 feet tall with pale white skin and brown hair that hung down to her chest. She was wearing a purple silk dress with long sleeves and a green flower pattern delicately woven in to it. She had wooden sandals on her feet. She looked about fifteen years old. She must have known I was very hungry some how because she had brought a rice ball along with her and was offering it to me.

"I err well hello I err well I was jus err" I was lost for words as I blushed at her beauty. She just giggled at this and handed me the rice ball.

"Here you look very hungry I hope you like it".

"Well err thanks I err I better get back to the water" she just giggled again and watched me fill the gourd with water and put it on my back. We walked back to the inn together. I barely talked and I blushed every time she looked at me which just made her giggle almost all the way back. When we got to the inn, Miuka was there to take the water and give me another task.

"There you are, oh and I see you have met my daughter" he said as he looked at the girl.

"Err I guess so" I said but I was not actually sure if she was the girl he was referring to.

"Come on Aleerea say hello".

"Hello there my names Aleerea Uyuchimaru and I live here with my mother and farther and help them run the inn" she said. She had the most beautiful voice I ever heard, everything about her was perfect.

"And what is your name lad" Miuka asked.

"Well I don't know just call me Brimstone" I replied. This was where my name came from since I never had a real one.

"Brimstone, that's a funny name" Aleerea said as she giggled which just made me blush again.

"Yes I guess it is" I didn't know what else to say.

"Well I have a lot more tasks for you and Aleerea your mother needs you upstairs" Miuka said as he gestured Aleerea upstairs and got me a small hand cart to go pick up the grain from the fields. It was now seven o'clock and I had just got back with the last of the grain sacks from the fields. I brought the cart into the back of the inn and went back up to the desk. By now the inn was filled to the brim with hungry villagers from all over the mountains, there was barely a free table in the whole place. At this point I was very hungry and seeing everyone else happily eating had just made it worse. When I got up to the desk there was no one there. There was no sign of Miuka anywhere and I really needed something to eat. I stood at the desk for about five minuets wondering when I would get some food. Just then I heard a soft sweet voice calling out to me.

"There you are, now come on you foods through here" Aleerea said as I looked over to see her standing by a door at the end of the restaurant. I went over to her and she led me down a small hall at the back of the inn. When we got to the end of it there was a big set of oriental doors. Aleerea slid them open to reveal a feast of food. There was a table with a spread of food on it which all looked delicious, there was also four places set out for four people. Both Aleerea's father and who I presumed to be her mother were there on one side of the table while the other side had two spaces for Aleerea and a special guest.

"Well hello there we wondered where you got to" Miuka chuckled and gestured me to sit down on the mat next to Aleerea.

"I didn't expect to be eating with the manager and his family" I said, still a bit overwhelmed by what they had done.

"Well it wasn't my idea at first but Aleerea insisted on getting you to dine with us". Miuka replied as I looked over at Aleerea who just smiled back.

"One other thing" Miuka cut in.

"This is my wife Sallearea" he said looking at the woman sitting next to him

"Hello there nice to meat you" I said to her.

"So this is the lad you were talking about, the hard working one" she said to Miuka

"Yep he's the one" he replied back looking at me with me with pride.

"Well then let us all eat, you look every hungry young man" Sallearea said.

"I'm staving madam" I replied.

"There's no need to call me that just Salleraea will do" she said before everyone started eating. After the meal Aleerea took all of the bowls and chopsticks into the kitchen while both Miuka and Sallearea asked me questions about where I came from and what I had done. When Aleerea got back she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"Come on I have something to show you" she said as she pulled me out to the back of the inn. When we got there I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a moonlit coy carp pond with flowers lovingly arranged around it.

"Well what do you think, I made it myself" Aleerea said awaiting my response.

"It's beautiful; you made this all by yourself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, it took me three years to build and ever since then I have looked after it" she said as she looked at the moonlit pond. We sat there for what seemed like hours until suddenly when I wasn't expecting it she lent over and kissed me on the cheek which made me go extremely red just before Miuka came over.

"Come on its eight thirty time to come in" he said.

"Ok" Aleerea said. She went in and I followed her.

"I guess I better get going now" I said but before I could leave Aleerea grabbed on to my hand again.

"No please don't go, you can stay here tonight right father?" she asked.

"Well I don't know the inn is pretty full" he said back.

"Please, he can sleep in my room I have a spare bed, remember?" she pleaded.

"Well ok but only if he is ok with it" Miuka said.

"O please Brimstone, please stay there's plenty of room" she pleaded again. I felt trapped in a corner so all I could do was agree.

"Ok I will stay" I said which made Aleerea jump with joy.

"Well if you are staying you better get up stairs, it's getting late" Miuka said as he walked off. Aleerea grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her as she went up to her room. For the rest of the night Aleerea kept asking me questions about where I had come from and what I had done. Most of the questions I didn't know the answers to myself, for as long back as I could remember I had been travailing from place to place never knowing where it all started. The next day I decided to get up early to work a bit on the fields to thank Aleereas parents for letting me stay. It took me most of the day to gather up a good amount of grain to bring back for grinding in the mill. When I got to the out side of the village it was about six o'clock. I brought the kart up to the mill, but on my way there I passed the inn.

End flash back

Brimstone stopped talking as a tear rolled down his face.

"Brimstone are you ok?" Cosmo asked. Brimstone said nothing.

"Brimstone what happened?" Cosmo asked very worried.

"When I got back to th-the i-inn was" Brimstone said before stopping again.

"The inn was?" Amy helped.

"The inn was on fire" Brimstone said and everyone was shocked.

"The inn was on fire" Cream said worryingly.

"Yes and that wasn't the worst part, what was even worse was that Aleerea was trapped inside" Brimstone said as more tears rolled down his face. Everyone gasped at this.

"What happen after that?" Cosmo asked worried about Aleerea

"I couldn't hide my power any more".

Flashback

I dropped the kart and ran over to Miuka and asked what happened. He told me that Aleerea was trapped inside and no-one could get to her. The front of the inn had collapsed and was burning so hot that no-one could even get close. People were throwing water from the river onto the front of the inn on to the fire but to no avail. There was nothing else I could do now so I built up my energy to its peek.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON STRIKE!!" I yelled as the water behind me began to swirl around faster and faster. In a flash the water bust up out of the river taking the form of a towering dragon. I threw my hands forward commanding the dragon to throw itself onto the flames. It crashed into the front of the inn distorting part of the fire as it did so. Now that the front of the in wasn't on fire I ran up to it and brought my hands over my head. When I brought them down a blast of telekinetic energy tore its way through the debris, clearing a path to get in. I ran inside and through to the back which was still on fire. As I went deeper into the inn the flames grew more fierce. When I got to the room where we had the meal it must have been about a thousand degrees and it was getting hotter. I continued to search for Aleerea as I ran through the inn till I heard a faint scream. It had to be her, I called out as I ran down the hall.

"ALEEREA!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Brimstone" I heard a faint reply. It was defiantly her.

"JUST WAIT THERE I AM COMING TO GET YOU!!" I yelled again as I pushed my way past the flaming debris. As I tuned the corner to the kitchen I saw her trapped up in the corner by the flames. She was badly burnt and the smoke was so thick she was nearly choking on it.

"HOLD ON!!" I yelled as I built up my energy again.

"WIND STYLE CYCLONE BREATH STRIKE" I took a deep breath in and blew so hard all the flames were instantly gone. I ran over to Aleerea and picked her up before I ran out of the kitchen. I was running down the hall as fast as I could with Aleerea in my arms. I was almost at the end when the whole hall in front of us collapsed into an in inferno of burning wood. It would take too long to get through and Aleerea was barely breathing because of all the smoke. I ran back down the hall to a staircase that led down to the cellar. When I got to the bottom of the stairs the whole staircase collapsed behind us. I had to find a way out of the inn. But then in a wave of fire the whole floor was ablaze. I was in the wine cellar and the whole inn was about to be blown sky high. I grabbed on to Aleerea as tight as I could as the fire reached the wine barrels.

Outside of the inn

The other villagers had seen what had happened and were now doing everything they could to help put out the fire, while Miuka and Sallearea stood out side the inn praying for their daughters' life. Before any one could re-act the whole inn exploded and bits of burning debris were thrown everywhere. Both Miuka and Sallearea fell to their knees as they watched the tower of smoke climb to the heavens where they thought Aleerea was now. All of the villagers were silent for a minuet as they all paid tribute to Aleerea. She was like a daughter to the whole village but now they were sure she was gone. The silence must have lasted for nearly ten minuets but suddenly there was a by a muffled yell.

"EARTH STYLE TUNNELLING CLAW!!" they all turned around to where they heard the voice coming from. Only a second later my hand burst out of the ground. Instantly they all came to help pull me up out of the ground. Everyone's hearts were lifted when they saw that not only had I survived but I was griping tight on to Aleerea as I was pulled free. Miuka and Sallearea both ran over as fast as they could to see their daughter. Aleerea coughed as she opened her eyes and felt her mother and father both hugging her tightly.

"Thank god your alive, we thought we lost you" Sallearea said in a happy tone.

"What happened….. I remember I was in the kitchen there was a sound of glass shattering and a lot of screaming……… then nothing" Aleerea explained still clueless about what had happened. Aleerea looked over at the inn only to see a pile of burning debris. Instantly she was hit with a flashback of what had just happened.

"There was a fire and there was an explosion and" she stopped taking and turned her head up to see me. Before I could react Aleerea jumped on to me hugging me tightly.

"And you saved me Brimstone" she said as she hugged me tighter. I just hugged her back as she lent her head on my shoulder. Everyone around just smiled as I stood there holding tight on to Aleerea. She leaned back and I could see tears of joy running down her face. As she moved forward our faces met in a passionate kiss, I heard cheers erupt from the crowd. After about thirty seconds our heads parted we were both blushing madly as we stood up.

"I love you" Aleerea said to me.

"I love you to" I said back as we stood there gazing into each others eyes.

The next day everyone started helping rebuild the inn. It was hard work but we all felt good about helping out. It was ok for me to use my powers then because everyone in the village knew about them, and because of that we managed to rebuild the inn in no time at all. I decided to stay in the village, and I lived there for many years. Me and Aleerea got married and never stopped loving each other. We stayed in the village until the day where with my help she ascended and became immortal like me. After that we travelled the universe exploring all new places and seeing all new wonders.

But it could not last.

It was four hundred years after we both met when I had to fight Zemnis. He was an immortal like me and we have always been rivals. Locked in an endless fight, every time we fought I always won but this time it was different. Unlike him I now had a weakness and that was Aleerea. To destroy me he killed her in cold blood and tore her soul into twelve pieces which were scattered by the wings of time and lost forever.

End flashback

Brimstone was now crying hard as he put his head down.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know" Cosmo said feeling very guilty. But when Brimstone lifted his head up everyone saw that it was not tears of sadness he was crying but tears of joy.

"No you don't see, back in that fight with the demon on Halloween after I was stabbed in the back of the head I thought I was done for, but then I herd a soft sweet voice call out to me, that voice gave me strength, it gave me power, but most of all it made me happy, because that was not just any voice it was Aleereas' voice which means she is alive some were out there, and I know I will find her".


	17. Safe for now

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that day

Both Tails and Brimstone were now out of bed and helping around the house. Tails was still sore so he couldn't do too much but he still managed to help. Meanwhile Brimstone had gotten a fallen branch and began to scratch some symbols into the ground about three meters away from the house and all the way around. Cosmo walked over to Cream who was just sitting at the window watching Brimstone walking around the house still drawing with the branch.

"What do you think he is doing?" Cream asked Cosmo as they both looked out the window at him.

"I don't know" Cosmo responded. They both sat there for about ten minuets watching him draw on the ground. Slowly the symbols became more detailed and more noticeable. It looked like a ring of Japanese lettering all around the house. They continued watching him until Tails came over.

What are you doing Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Me and Cream were watching Brimstone but we can't tell what he's doing" Cosmo replied. Tails looked out of the window and saw Brimstone still drawing the symbols in the ground. After about another minuet he stopped drawing and stepped over the ring onto the inside. He got the branch and made a last ring on the inside no bigger than his hand and then took a step back. Cosmo, Tails and Cream all went out to the front of the house to get a better view of what he was doing. He was now facing out of the ring towards the ocean with his hands together in a sign of prayer. A deep purple aura formed around him and his hair and jacket began to blow about from all the energy he was building up.

"NOW" Brimstone yelled as he slammed his hand down palm first into the circle

"BARRIER STYLE DEMON GLASS WALL!!" Brimstone yelled as the symbols on the ground began to glow a deep red colour. A rainbow coloured bubble began to grow up out of the ground where the ring of blood letter was and over the house blocking out the sun in a wall of colour. Cosmo grabbed onto Tails as tight as she could, scared by what was happening around her. No more than a second later the wall disappeared is if it was never there.

"What just happened?" Cosmo asked in complete confusion.

"I put up a barrier around the house" Brimstone replied.

"But I don't see anything" tails said.

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there" Brimstone said as he walked out of the ring and turned towards the house.

"Observe" Brimstone pulled out a kunai from his holster and threw it directly at the house. As soon as it reached the ring it stopped with a metallic ding and fell spinning to the ground. The impact of the kunai sent a ripple of colour all the way around the bubble that was covering the house like a stone hitting the surface of a pond.

"This shield should protect everyone inside of it against attacks" Brimstone said as he picked up his kunai and walked back to the house.

"There's one other thing" Brimstone said just before he got to the house.

"What is that?" Tails asked.

"This barrier is strong but not invincible it will only serve as a delay to stronger demons, do not rely full on its power" Brimstone said as he walked into the house leaving Tails, Cosmo and Cream outside.

It was now five o'clock and everyone had settled down for diner. They had to get all the tables and chairs in the house just to fit everyone together.

"This looks really good" Tails complemented as they all ate their food.

"What do we do after diner?" cream asked. Tails thought for a minuet before he had an idea.

"I know lets play a game on my Xbox, I have a spare one upstairs that I made myself so we can all play" Tails said.

"Wow thanks Tails" Cream said with an exited tone in her voice.

"Cool I have an Xbox live account as well" Brimstone said.

"That's funny I didn't see you as the gaming type" Tails replied.

"It's true I'm a great halo player" Brimstone said.

"What's your gamer tag then" Tails asked still in disbelief.

"Viken 666, it's funny I got the massage about this protection job over Xbox live about a week ago" Brimstone said.

"That was you!" Cosmo said in astonishment.

"What do you mean" Brimstone asked in confusion.

"About a week ago I was playing halo with you and Alliedgreg when you said you got a massage about work stuff and had to go. Then later that night you appeared, after me, Tails and Knuckles were attacked" Cosmo explained.

"Small world" was all Brimstone could think to say.

After diner everyone split up. Sonic, Amy, Cream and knuckles went up stairs while Tails, Cosmo, Brimstone and Mitchell stayed down stairs and set up their Xbox.

"Halo it is" Tails said as he put the disk in to the Xbox and sat back down onto the sofa.

"This will be fun" Brimstone said as he picked up his controller.

"Don't forget I beat you last time" Cosmo said proudly.

"but that doesn't say you'll win this time".

"Well we will just see". Tails said as he finished setting up the game and connecting with the other Xbox. Alliedgreg and Supershrimp joined the game so that made ten players in total.

"It's everyman for himself" Tails said as he started the pre-game count down.

"Lets go" Brimstone announced as the game began.

Everyone's screens lit up with the full HUD at the ready. Instantly the game sprung into life Sonic being the fastest was the first to move. He ran across the map to what looked like a mass of purple scrap metal.

"Hum….. what do we have here" Sonic said to himself, but before he could even blink a high power USNC sniper rifle bullet shot him square in the back of the head.

Viken 666 snipped you.

"Yes first kill" Brimstone thought, but his celebration was cut short when a well placed pistol whip right in the back sent him crashing to the ground.

Cosmo assassinated you.

"And that's the second" Cosmo said proudly as she picked up Brimstone's sniper rifle and ran off. Sonic was as usual running from Amy but this time Amy had a military issue battle rifle and was not trying to win Sonics love. Cosmo looked directly down the sight of her gun getting a sniper view on Mitchell. Two shots were all it took and Mitchell fell smack on his.

You snipped Mitchell.

Cosmo looked for more pray but before she could get a new target her body was thrown off the wall she was standing on by an explosion of green plasma.

You were killed by Alliedgreg.

"Yes I own all of you" Greg said as he flew off. The game lasted for a full ten minuets with many snipes, sticks, splatters and the occasional assassination till the final kill was made and the scores were set.

Alliedgreg 50

Tails 117 46

Viken 666 45

Supershrimp 42

Cosmo 42

Sonic 35

Amy 31

Mitchell 27

Cream 17

Knuckles 1

"Ha you will all bow before the mighty power off Alliedgreg!" Greg shouted boastfully down the mic.

"How did I only get one kill!" knuckles yelled almost destroying the controller as he bit it in frustration. They all played a lot more games of halo that night with lots of different maps and game types. Including one game called squash the fox which was more of less just everyone in a jeep trying to run over Tails as he ran around completely unarmed. And it's safe to say that that first game was the last game where Alliedgreg came anywhere above the bottom three.

It was now ten o'clock and after everyone was done playing they switched of the Xboxes and headed off to bed. Sonic and the others headed for their make shift rooms while Tails and Cosmo just sat on the bed in Cosmos room. They looked out of the window, watching the moon as it lay in the sky not saying a word just enjoying the moment till they both fell asleep in each others arms. Brimstone lay down on the sofa but he couldn't sleep. No mater how hard he tried there was still something bugging his mind.

"Why" he said out loud to himself as he collected his thoughts.

"Why would those demons be after Cosmo, freeman said nothing about why, I doubt he even knew himself". Brimstone got up and wondered around the house, his mind was still plagued by the question he had been asking himself for the last two and a half hours now. He looked up at the clock to see it was now 11:45pm and he still had no clue as to why the demon attacked. He walked up to Cosmos room but stopped at the door. It was wide open and Brimstone could see Tails and Cosmo lying arm in arm with each other. Brimstone smiled as he walked on to Tails room and pushed open the door to look inside. There was no one there so he decided to look around for some clues to help solve the mystery. He looked all the way round the room but found nothing. But as he was walking out something caught his eye.

"No it can't be" he said as he rushed over to Tails desk to find the book tails had got from the library.

"This is my book, the one I wrote a long time ago, but what's it doing here". He sat down and opened the book quickly flipping through the pages. Brimstone had gotten almost all the way through the book when he discovered that one of the pages had the corner folded over so some one could find it again.

"this is the reanimation spell I created, wait a minuet, Tails said Cosmo was dead and she said that he brought her back to life so he must have used this spell here but he is only a mortal" Brimstone placed all the peaces together before a bone chilling wave went through his body.

"If Tails pulled this off and he's only a mortal that means, oh no! He will bring hell on earth. It's the Armageddon and it's starting now!!"

4


	18. the countdown to midnight

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Before Brimstone could even read another word the whole house was hit by a huge shock wave. A few minuets later Tails woke up in a daze.

"What happened" he asked himself as he looked around trying to make sense of his environment. All he could see was all of Cosmos green furniture piled up ageist the wall. The whole room was lit up by a red light that flowed in throw the window, and Tails found himself thrown up ageist the door of the room just inches away from being crushed to death by all the furniture. Tails looked down at Cosmo who was still in his arms from last night.

"Cosmo, Cosmo wake up" but there was no reply she was out cold still.

"We better get going who know how stable the house is" Tails thought as he picked up Cosmo in his arms and limped out of the room. As Tails left the room he noticed that his room's door was wide open, and like Cosmo's room all the furniture was piled up ageist the wall. Tails was about to leave when he heard a faint grunt come from his room. He looked back to see the bed slowly tip back over to reveal Brimstone pushing his way out of the mess of the room.

"Brimstone" tails said from the door way.

"Tails we've got to get out of here it's has begun" Brimstone said as he jumped to his feat and ran out of the room taking Cosmo with him so Tails could keep up.

"What is it, what has begun" Tails asked as he tried frantically to keep up. Brimstone didn't reply he was to far ahead to hear him. When they got out of the house Tails could see the full extent of what was happening. The sky had darkened to a deep red as if it was torn and bleeding. Pitch black clouds formed a giant vortex in the sky. Bolts of lightning shot through the sky cascading down to the ground as they fell. Everyone was all ready outside the house when Tails, Cosmo and Brimstone got there. There was a pile of broken glass all the way around the out side of house form the glass wall.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!" Tails yelled as he finally got close enough so that Brimstone could hear him.

"It's the Apocalypse, the end of man" Brimstone replied as he put down Cosmo who had just regained conciseness.

"where lucky if that barrier hadn't bin there your house wouldn't be standing now Tails."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well there's no use running now there only one thing we can do"

"And that's FIGHT!"

"Right on time Greg"

"You know it" just then a burst of flames came burning out of the ground then clearing to reveal a man standing in a battle ready pose, covered from head to tow in samurai amour and holding a kunai knife ready to throw.

"Show off as usual Greg"

"Would it have been much of an entrance if I didn't?"

"Guess not"

"Well then let's go"

"Wait where not going to fight that are we?" Amy said

"We can't run so we have to fight" Brimstone said. Just then Greg threw the kunai in to the ground, there was a blinding white light for a few seconds then it died down to reveal where they were.

"This is the city centre" Tails pointed out

"That's right and this is where the final fight shat unfold" Brimstone said as he armed his sword. In a flash he disappeared leaving Greg to protect Cosmo from the oncoming danger.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked but he was cut short by Greg

"GET DOWN!!" Greg yelled as he dived to the floor followed by everyone else. Less than a second passed before a car was sent flying over them just inches from their heads.

"That was close" Greg pointed out as he got to his feet. He looked around for a bit and then when he was shore there was now immediate danger he told everyone his plan.

"Right here's what were going to do; I need Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Cosmo to come with me. With Sonics speed and Knuckles strength we should be able to stop any demons sneaking up on us. I also need Cosmo to be protected at all times and I know from what Brimstone has told me that Tails wont leave Cosmo's side for anything so he'll have to come to." Greg explained

"What about me?" Mitchell asked.

"You have to protect the others and get them to safety"

"Ok"

"Right dose everyone know what they have to do"

"Yes"

"Ok then lets go". As soon as that was said everyone sprang in to life. Mitchell took all of the others and led them out of sight of the other group. Greg began scanning the area looking for and demos trying to sneak up on them.

"Hey Greg where did Brimstone go?" Tails asked

"He had to pick up something" Greg replied

"What's did he have to pick up"

"You'll see when the time comes". As soon as Greg finished talking as if on queue a hideous scream filled the air. Greg spun round 180˚ and threw his kunai striate in front of him. The knife flew about 10 feet before stopping in mid air. The scream was silenced. As soon as the kunai hit its target it appeared out of nothing, a horrid demon standing an all fours, standing a towering 12 feet with Greg's kunai logged in its neck. The demon fell heavily to the ground as it gasped for breath but none would come. Greg walked over to the body to examine it. But before he could get to close another scream cased him to stop and spin around back the way he was looking. When he looked back he saw not just one but hundreds of these demons appearing out of nowhere. Sonic and Knuckles both got in a battle stance ready to fight while tails placed himself in front of Cosmo to shield her.

"Good, I was beginning to think this would be to easy" Greg Said as he drew out his sword ready to strike.

Meanwhile back with the other group Mitchell was leading them down a small ally way wiles looking out for any demons that might be trying to sneak up on them.

"Stay close if we drift to far apart they will try to tack us out one by one" Mitchell said. They kept walking till they came up to a dead end

"Grate! Now were stuck here" Amy complained

"Shush, keep you voices down they will be able to her us if we speak to loud and then they would kill us" Mitchell whispered. Amy slapped her hands over her moth in a panic and looked around to see if there were any demons around.

"Relax I don't think they herd us" Mitchell paused and looked around for a few seconds. "In there" he pointed at a small ventilation shaft about 10 feet up. "We can hide in there. It's a steam vent so it should hide our body heat from the more elite demons." He walked over to the wall and picked up a box he could stand on then placed it directly under the vent. He got in top if the box; jumped up and grabbed on to the vent. After he pulled himself up and pulled of the cover for the vent, he jumped back down and started helping everyone up in to the vent one by one. First was Amy followed by Cream, Vanilla and finally Mitchell who secured the panel back on as he got in. they began to crawl threw the vent. The steam made it near impossible to see and the heat was all most unbearable. After about a 5 minuet of crawling threw the winding vents they could start to here the metal chatter of machines working away. They crawled over a grate in the vent Amy could see down in to an office. There were hundreds of corpses lying on the ground either severed or disembodied by something with bone crushing strength.

"Where are we" Amy whispered

"This is the iron smiting foundry, this is a good place to hide because the high heats and noise levels make it near impossible for tracking demons to find someone here" Mitchell explained. They kept crawling for another 5 minuets. The closer they got to the factory the louder the machines got. After another minuet of crawling they came to a 4 way junction in the vent. There was a small box just big enough to sit up in. there was also a 5th vent that was fenced off, it led from the bottom of the box striate down 100 feet to an open top furnace. Everything in the factory underneath the vent was made of metal and had a crimson red glow from both the furnace and the emergency lighting the heat there was so intense that everyone was drenched in their own sweat and could barley breath.

"We can stop here for a moment" Mitchell said as he reached in to a small back pack he was carrying and pulled out 4 water flasks. After everyone had a good long drink he put the remaining water back in his back pack and began to relax a bit. Mitchell looked over at Cream who was hugging on to her mother as tight as she could and shaking with fear. He lent over and placed a hand on her head; Cream looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"Don't worry I promise that nothing will happen to you" he said as he gave her a reassuring smile. Cream stopped shaking and relaxed a bit as she smiled back. The heart warming moment was suddenly broken by 2 sharp metallic pops coming from the roof of the box.

"WE HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!!" Mitchell yelled as he signalled them to leave out of the top pipe. Amy went first flowed by cream but before she could get far enough in to the pipe the whole thing tore itself free from the rest of the pipes sending Cream, Vanilla and Mitchell plummeting towards the furnace. Cream and Vanilla were both screaming at the top of their lungs while Mitchell pushed himself out of one of the pipes. Once he got the top half of his body out of the pipe he looked over the side and threw his armed out in front of him. The whole junction came to a stop in mid air casing Cream and Vanilla to be sent crashing to the bottom side of the box. They looked up to see Mitchell holding on to the railing of one of the walk ways and holding the whole box in the air about 30 feet above the furnace with his legs positioned so the feet hocked on to the inside of the box.

"GO GO!!" he said in an extremely strained voice as he gestured them to crawl out the side pipe to the walk way below the one he was holding on to. As soon as they were out he let go of the box letting it plummet in to the furnace melting in to nothing in a mater of seconds. Mitchell pulled himself up to the walkway above Cream and Vanilla.

"Stay there I will come get you" he said but before he could go he was stopped by the sound of extremely deep breathing. Everyone looked over to the other walkway opposite the one Cream and Vanilla where on. Out from behind the shadows of a large smelting platform came a huge demon. 10 feet tall and hunched over with full heavy body amour and a huge gatling gun in both hands.

"that an elite class hunter drone, be vary quiet it cant see us because of the heat messing with its thermal vision but it has a very acute sense of hearing" Mitchell explained as he crept along the walkway. He took about 2 steps before he hit a lose pipe with his foot sending a ringing sound all the way through the room.

"RUN!!" Mitchell screamed as he dived out of the way of the incoming bullets and behind a wall out of sight of the demon, Cream and Vanilla did the same. The sound of gatling gun bullets filled the room as the demon shot, Cream and Vanilla ran as fast as they could just trying to get away. They ran along the walk way in to another room towards the bottom of a large smelting tank. They stopped there and sat down to catch their breath. After about a minuet of resting they here foot steps running along the walkway below them they looked through the grated floor to see Mitchell directly below them. Vanilla wanted to call out to get his attention but she know she couldn't because of the hunter that was looking for them, so she just kept quiet as did Cream. They walked a bit more before they came to a set of stairs that branched of from the walkway going down to the level below.

"I'll go first" Vanilla said as she stepped down a copal of stars. But before she could tack another step the whole set of stars gave way sending Vanilla falling down out of sight of Cream. Cream looked over the side of the floor where the stairs one were, but she couldn't see the bottom. For a moment she just lay there and cry but after a wile the fear for her own life set in so she got up and walked on down the walkway alone. After a wile walking she came to a room filled with machines on one side was a large open platform which was filling up with molten iron, on the other side was a set of pistons which were driven by a axel at the bottom of the room about 20 feet below the walkway. Cream was looking over at the pistons when she herd a loud crash. She turned round to see what it was, she saw that the platform that was filling up with molten iron had just bin crushed by a flattening mould which had shot down from above in the blink of an eye crushing the iron in to shape. It slowly raised back up and the tray tipped the newly mode iron out and the whole process started again. She was just about to relax when she herd very heavy foot steps coming down from the way she just came. Cream instantly knew it was the demon, so she hid as quietly as she could behind some oil drums along the walkway. The demon came out of the shadows holding it gun at the ready as it walked. It walked up to the barrels where the young rabbit was hiding. It took a few steps forward and looked around. Cream was so scared that she could here her own heart racing. She was trying her best to keep quiet, but she suddenly felt an excruciating pain coming from here tail. The demon had stepped forward on to Creams tail. It stopped to look around completely unaware of Creams presents. Cream bit her lip in pain as the demon swivelled around 180˚ crushing Creams tail as it did. Tears rolled down Creams cheek as she tried desperately not to make a sound. The demon stood there for about another 30 seconds before finally stepping of Creams tail and walking back down the way it came. Cream sighed in relief, but as soon as she did this she was catapulted across the walk way by the demon kicking in to the barrels she was hiding behind. Cream in a desperate panic tried to crawl away whiles fighting the extreme pain she was in. she crawled for about 5 seconds before the demons foot came crashing down on her back forcing all the air out of her lungs. The demon lifted up its foot only to bring it back down again on Creams back. She was now screaming in pain as the demon trod on her pushing her against the metal grating. After about a minuet of continues trending the demon moved it foot of off Cream. She was just about to try crawling away again when the demon picked her up by the scruff of her neck and threw her as hard as it could agents the wall above the iron moulding platform. Creams near lifeless body fell on to the metal mould below her. She looked up to see the molten iron being pored in to the platform where she was lying. In a last desperate attempt to help herself Cream crawled away from the molten iron and grabbed on to the railing of the walk way pulling herself up out of the reach of the red hot liquid. The demon was just about to kick Creams fingers casing her to fall to here death when it was hit by a signal gun shot to the side of the face. It tuned around to where the shot came from. Mitchell was standing with his gun drawn, shot and smoking, the demon pulled its gun up and amid it at Mitchell ready to shot. Mitchell dived behind a wall as the demon let loss a barrage of bullets in his direction. Mitchell was pined down buy the heavy fire, he needed to get to Cream before the metal press came down and crushed her. He reached down to his belt and pulled out a signal grenade. Mitchell pulled out the pin and rolled the grenade along the floor to the demons feet. In a flash the grenade went off casing a huge explosion tipping the demon off balance. Before the demon could get its bearing Vanilla came up from behind and hit the demon round the knee with a lead pipe casing it to tip over and fall over the hand rails to the bottom of the piston shaft. The was a loud crash where the demon hit the bottom followed buy the sounds of strained metal and then a signal bone crushing snap. Mitchell ran over to Cream and pulled her up just seconds before the press came crashing down. Vanilla ran over to Cream holding her tightly in here arms wishing to never let go again. They were both crying, Cream because the pain, Vanilla because she had cream back again. Mitchell looked over the side of the walkway down the shaft; there was a thick coating of blood and organs stuck to the fly weal while there was a pile of mangled armour on the bottom of the shaft.

"We better find Amy and get out of here fast" Mitchell said. So all three of them Mitchell on his feet Vanilla carrying Cream left down the walkway in to the shadows. They walked for about 3 minuets till Mitchell stopped them.

"Why are we stopping?" Vanilla asked, but Mitchell didn't reply he just walked over to the near by vent shaft and looked down. Down about 20 feet he could see Amy curled up in ball hiding away in the vent. Mitchell called out to her and Amy looked up in relief to see Mitchell. He stepped back out of the vent and went over to a near by supply cupboard where he pulled out a large rope and fed it down the vent to Amy. She grabbed on to the rope and Mitchell pulled her up out of the vent. Once she was out they were all together again.

"We better get going" Mitchell said as the all walked out of the factory.

Back with the other group everyone was exhausted from the fight. Greg was standing in a weak battle pose with a blood socked sword. Both Sonic and Knuckles were trying to look the least tired, just another one of the little whose beast contests. Tails had taken a blow to the left leg but he was relatively ok. Cosmo hadn't taken any ingress thanks to Tails.

"Well that was fun" Greg said in a slightly tired voice

"Thanks for protecting me Tails" Cosmo said as she helped Tails with his leg

"No problem" Tails said as he sat down very tired from the fight. Greg looked around to see if there were any more demons coming.

"Looks like where in the clear for now" Greg pointed out. He looked up at the clock on the city square building, it was 11:59pm "holed on everyone where in for a bumpy ride"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked. Just then the clock struck 12:00.

"When the clocks strike twelve the world will ignite.

6


	19. One final battle

Chapter 19

The ground began to shake under their feet, as the sky began to bleed a deep red.

"Hold on everyone!" Greg yelled as the ground split apart tearing itself unevenly apart. Greg widened his stance to keep steady as he grasped the handle of his sword tightly. The ground stopped moving leaving the road cracked and broken. Huge pieces of concrete were left stuck up in the air. Greg could just about see everyone. He put his hands together in a praying pose and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing" Tails asked Greg as he looked over at him puzzlingly.

"It's a special power I can wield called mythic insight it allows me to see a short distance in to the future. It should help to stop demons seeking up on us and alert me to upcoming danger." Greg explained. Everyone stood there in silence for about ten seconds while Greg gathered his thoughts.

"JUMP NOW!!" Greg yelled as he broke out of his trance.

"What!" Tails yelled

"Just do it"

"Ok" Tails said as he grabbed Cosmo and flew up as fast as he could. Knuckles scaled up the wall while Sonic just ran straight up it. Greg pulled out an oddly shaped metal hook on a rope. He swung it around his head and threw it up in the air, hooking it in an open window. He ran at the wall and, using the rope, began to scale it. A few seconds after everyone was off the ground, lava began to pore out of the cracks flooding the street. It pored along the road burning anything or anyone in its path. Cars and trucks melting in to nothing people running and screaming.

"Sonic! Get the people to safety" Greg said

"On it" sonic replied as he sped of to help

"Knuckles see if you can stop the lava before it gets any further"

"Right"

"Tails get Cosmo to high ground but make shore she is not exposed to any airborne demons"

"What about you"

"I'm going to the roof to try and take down some of the winged demons good luck"

"You to"

"Where is it, where is it" Brimstone said to himself as he looked amounts the rubble. He dug and dug at it until there was almost nothing left. He moved on last brick to reveal the corner of a very beaten up book.

"Here we go, better hurry its gone midnight" he thought as he ran out of the room holding on to the book tightly.

Tails and Cosmo ran hand in hand through the halls. They were on the 77 floor three floors below the roof.

"Where are we going?" Cosmo asked

"I don't know, we need to fined somewhere to hide" Tails answered. They ran round the corner and in to an empty room. Tails looked around. They were in an old utility room. Two shelves were lying on the floor with all of there content spilled all over the floor. Tails pulled Cosmo over to the corner of the room and shut the door. The room was almost pitch black, the only light was a beam of red, bleeding in from a crack in the wall. In the corner of the room there was a large rusted water boiler up agents the wall. There was just enough room to fit a small person behind it and out of view. Tails helped Cosmo in to the gap and out of view.

"What are you going to do Tails?"

"I'm going to be right here in front of you so they can't get you"

"Please be careful"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine". Tails picked up a welding wrench from the pile of tools in front of him and crouched back down in front of Cosmo, so she was hidden.

"Tails"

"Yes Cosmo"

"I just…um I just wanted to say…"

"What is it?"

"Tails I just wanted to say I love you, just I cases one of us doesn't make it out of this alive"

"Don't say that I would give my life to make sour your ok"

"But what if you don't make it out I… I don't know what I would do"

"Tell you what Cosmo"

"What Tails"

"I will make you a promise, I will make sour we both make it out of this alive. I had to go through the pain of losing you the first time and it was almost unbearable. I don't want you to have to go through that same pain no mater what" just then Cosmo jumped up from where she was hiding and hugged Tails as tight as she could. Cosmo was crying in to Tails back with tears of joy as she spoke.

"Thank you Tails, thank you for all you have done for me, I love you"

"I love you too Cosmo and I will never leave you." Tails turned around so Cosmo had her head on his chest, and he rapped his arms around her. They both sat there for about five minutes, just enjoying the moment. Cosmo thought to herself

"I'm so lucky to have him, I have never been this happy in all my life, I wish this moment would never end, I want to live the rest of my life with Tails at my side" the emotional hug was cut short by the sound of foot steps from outside the room. Tails quickly broke off the hug and picked up the wrench again.

"Stay out of sight Cosmo" Tails said in a whisper

"Ok" she replied as she crawled back into her hiding space behind the boiler. A shadow stopped at the door and the handle began to twist. Tails crept silently over to the door and positioned himself next to it hidden in the shadows. The door creaked open slowly. A dark figure walked in to the room slowly and stopped just in side the door.

"Now's my chance" Tails thought as he lifted the wrench over his head. Tails brought the weapon crashing down in to the neck of the figure as hard as he could. There was a loud crack as the metal hit its target.

"Ow what the hell!" the figure yelled as it fell to its knees.

"What the, Brimstone is that you" Tails said

"Yes it me" Brimstone said as he reached up and flicked to light switch. The whole room was then flooded with a dim white glow.

"Sorry about that" Tails said

"No worries are you two ok?"

"Were fine"

"Good"

"Where did you go off to?"

"I figured it out, I finally worked out why the demons are coming after Cosmo"

"Why?"

"You used the spell from this book to bring Cosmo back to life right?" Brimstone held up the large wooden covered book.

"Yes that's the exact book, but what dose this all mean"

"First how did you get this book?"

"I fond it in the library"

"What library?"

"The one we had the book singing in"

"I knew it. I knew he did this"

"Who did this?"

"Zemnis"

"Who is Zemnis?"

"Long story, Cosmo can fill you in later but all you need to know now is that he is my mortal nemesis"

"So he must have planted the book in the library for me to find"

"Yes"

"Ok so why are all the demons attacking Cosmo"

"Well first you have to understand two things. Number one is that the spiritual universe is in an extremely delicate balance. For every one spirit that crosses over in to the afterlife, heaven hell etc, one must cross back, a new born life. If even one spirit is moved from one to the over with out being replaced it will start a chain reaction, which will shatter the boundaries between both the universes and heaven, hell and the mortal world would collide. Number two is that there are two different types of demon. There are both good and bad demons. You see-"

"Wait a minute there are good demons?"

"Well they don't act good but there intentions are. You see because the universe is in a state of balance it needs people to balance it. Like me and like those demons who tried to kill Cosmo"

"How would killing Cosmo put the universe back in balance?"

"Well Cosmo was move without another taking here place, like a sacrifice. So the good demons were sent to kill her and there for restore balance. If Cosmo stayed out of place to long it would shatter the boundaries of reality. And the bad demons would get lose and reek havoc in the mortal world."

"Tails I'm so sorry" Cosmo said as she began to cry

"No Cosmo its my fault, I was warned but I took no notice of it" Tails said as he lent Cosmo head into his shoulder

"Well its not to late, I can still fix this with your help" Brimstone said

"Ok I'm ready to go back" Cosmo said as she let go of tails and stood in front of Brimstone.

"Wait Cosmo don't do this" Tails said in a persuading voice

"No I have to, please Tails"

"Hold on don't get the wrong idea here I don't need to kill you to restore balance. I just need to use you body and sole as a connector to restore balance." Tails let out a long sigh of relief

"Thank god I don't think I could have coped with losing Cosmo"

"we better move fast if this goes on any longer I might not be able it put things right"

"What do we do then?" Tails asked

"We need to get to an open area that's very high up" all three of them nodded in agreement and ran out the door and up the stairs to the roof.

Meanwhile on the rooftop Greg was fighting off all the demons that were trying to attack the building.

"Ye take that!" he yelled as he shot a stream of fire over 30ft long from the palm of his hand. "Hold still dam demon!" Greg yelled. Just then Brimstone Tails and Cosmo bust out of the fire door on to the roof.

"Hey Brimstone I was wondering when you would show up"

"No time to remains we need I need to perform the spell to fix all of this"

"Well get on with it"

"Ok I need you to keep all the demons of me while I work"

"On it" Greg raised his other hand and shot two streams of fire in to the air continually. He swung his arms around burning all the demons in flight. Brimstone took Cosmo over to the centre of the building and lied her down.

"Just relax it will all be over soon" Brimstone reassured her.

"I'm scared" Cosmo said beginning to shake a bit

"Don't worry"

"Will it hurt"

"No it will be like falling in to a deep sleep." Brimstone sat down with his legs crossed and placed his hands together in a meditation like pose. After about 10 seconds his hands began to glow a light green. Cosmo's body also began to glow the light attracted the attention of all the demons around. All at once they dive bombed at Cosmo. Greg spun round and chanted a defence spell.

"WALL OF FIRE!!!" instantly a red ring burnt its way around the three of them rising out of the ground and forming a dome of flames all around them.

"Hurry up Brimstone!" Greg yelled

"I'm going as fast as I can but I need more time!" Brimstone answered

"I can't hold them forever!"

"Just a little longer!" Greg continued to fire at the demons. The blood red sky continued to tear itself apart as the jaws of hell opened wider and wider. The demons continued to attack for what seemed like forever. Dive-bombing at Cosmo but never quite making it. Suddenly there was a huge explosion from the bottom of the building.

"What in hell was that?" Greg yelled as he ran over to the side of the tower to see. The sight that greeted him was exactly what he didn't want. A giant hole had been blown open in the ground, and demons were poring out. They began to scale the sides of the tower digging their claws in to the concrete, tearing it apart.

"Brimstone we got a problem there climbing up the building!" Greg yelled

"Burn them then!" Brimstone replied in a demanding tone

"I can't I have to keep the flying freaks off you!"

"Well do something"

"Don't worry help is on the way" Tails Said. Just after he finished his sentence 4 military grade helicopters rose up from behind the horizon of buildings in front of them. Each helicopter has two propellers at either end of the hull, making a total of 8 blades spinning so fast they melded in to one. The letters G.U.N was imprinted on the side of each copter. They rose up and took a box position around the building, one pointing side on at each wall. The razor sharp spinning blades made mincemeat of any demons in there way. Four side panels, one on each copter, simultaneously slid open to reveal a huge 15mm mounted gattling gun, manned by a solder in heavy body amour.

"We will keep the demons off the sides of the building, you just keep the flying ones off us" a booming voice said down an overpowered megaphone.

"On it!" Greg yelled as he jumped up high in the air, landing on a radio antenna just above the level of the copters. The chain fed guns roared into life spiting white hot metal shards at the demons. The demons began to fall like flies. The fighting roared on for what seemed like an eternity. The noise of the guns was deafening while the bullets sliced through the air, tearing into the flesh of the demon on the other end. Just then the guns seemed to fall silent as a second explosion shock the foundations of the tower to near braking point. Greg looked down to see the hole that the demons were coming out of had exploded, sending a storm of dust and smoke up into the air. Just then a hand the size of ten cars crushed together rose out of the storm of smoke latching on to the side of the building.

"Brimstone looks like we've got a Death Reaper!" Greg

"What!!" Brimstone

"What's a Death Reaper?" Tails asked

"A Death Reaper is a legendary demon said to be 200ft tall, strong enough to move mountains and invincible!" Brimstone explained

"How do we kill it?"

"It can't be killed, we need to finished the spell before it gets all of its body out of the ground!" a second arm rose slowly out of the hell pit latching on to the tower next to the first. The guns redirected there fire at the two massive arms pulling themselves free from the depths of hell. White hot metal shot through the air smashing against the colossal demon but to no avail.

"Nothing working sir!!" one of the men on the mounted gun yelled out.

"Keep firing we can't let that thing get out any further!!" the other man yelled back. Two huge horns emerged out of the pit and with them a colossal head broke free from the shadows. The demon began to move faster and faster. Its chest rose followed by its stomach and hips.

"Brimstone we've got to finish it now!!" Greg yelled in desperation

"No I need more time!!" Brimstone yelled back

"We don't have any more time!!"

"I can't go any faster!!" Greg stood up and looked down over the edge of the tower.

"We've only got one chance left" Greg thought to himself as he began to breath deeply and draw up all his courage. He reached in to his armour and pulled out a small dagger. The handle was made from solid gold and the blade was forged out of black steel. Greg turned around so his back was facing the edge and pulled the dagger out in front of him with the blade pointing to his heart.

"There's no other way" he whispered to himself as he brought the dagger in to his chest. A beam of white light shot out of his chest as time itself began to slow.

"Greg what are you doing?!!" Brimstone yelled

"This is the only way" Greg replied

"NO! There has to be a better way!!"

"This is the only way, don't worry about me, I hope one day you can feel like I do now. To give your life to save someone else, it feels so good, I hope one day I will see you again, and until then goodbye." Greg fell backwards over the edge of the tower and straight down towards the demon.

"NO!!" Brimstone yelled but it was no use. Greg hit the death reaper directly, exploding on impact. Everything burst in to a perfect white flame, and the whole world was blinded by the light.


	20. All done for now

Chapter 20

The sound of a constant tapping foot filled the waiting room.

"Calm down sonic" Knuckles said, but sonic continued to tap his foot impatiently

"I hate all this waiting, when is that doctor going to get here?" Sonic said as the tapping went on and on. After about ten minuets of constant waiting, a man in a white overall walked in to the room. All the heads in the room looked up in his direction.

"They have all come to, you can go see them now, but remember their all still very weak" he said in a professional tone. Everyone stood up and followed the doctor down the halls. Knuckles had Sonic by the scruff so he would not speed ahead of everyone. There were five members in the group. Sonic and Knuckles walked on one side of the hall while Amy, Mitchell and Vanilla walked on the other. The walked of about five minuets, going round corners, up and down stairs and down halls. It would seen like the doctor didn't know where he was going but they soon arrived outside of a room marked 'E-5 recovery and intensive care'

"Here we are" the doctor said as he pushed open the door. In the room were four beds, two on each opposite wall. Tails and Cosmo were sitting up in there beds on one side of the room talking to each other. On the other side of the room Cream was lying awake in bed with Cheese sitting on the table next to her. Brimstone was also sitting up in bed reading his book.

"How you doing buddy?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Just fine" Tails replied. The doctor began to speak

"All of you are set to make a full recovery and should be able to leave the hospital later today."

"What about the demons" Sonic asked.

"They won't be bothering us anymore" Brimstone said as he put his book down "I managed to close up the portal before it was too late. It's all thanks to Greg that we made it out alive."

"I'm Sorry Brimstone" Tails said "about Greg that is I know how hard it is to lose a friend."

"Can't you just revive him" Cosmo said.

"No, he wouldn't want that, he would want to be left to rest."

"Well if you all feel up to it you can leave the hospital when ever you whish" the doctor said. Everyone stayed there talking about what had just happened and what they were going to do now it was over. They all agreed to leave the hospital and head over to the park to relax. Everyone pulled themselves out of bed and walked over to the door.

After they left the hospital they walked over to the park. It was 12:00 and a clear sunny day. Everyone walked over to the hill in the park and sat down on the grass.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked.

"I guess its back to guarding the master emerald for me" Knuckles said.

"We're just going to head home and relax" Vanilla said.

"I guess we'll just head home for today, the past couple of weeks have been a bit to much for me And Cosmo" Tails said.

"First thing first for me, I am quitting the half life organisation" Brimstone said.

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"Well it's just to up tight, and besides before I met Tails and Cosmo I was Just an emotionless agent who did what he was told. But now I remember who I was before I joined the half life. So I am quitting the agency and going out on my own. I'm going to pay my respects to Greg. And I'm going to find her, I am going to find Aleerea" Brimstone explained.

"I guess I will be off now, places to be things to do" Mitchell.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, maybe we will see each other again, I really hope so" Brimstone said as he stood up.

"Goodbye Brimstone and good luck" Tails said.

"Goodbye Brimstone I hope to see you soon" Cosmo added.

"Goodbye everyone I will never forget all of you and I will see you again some day" Brimstone said as he looked over at everyone then looked up to the sky. There was a large gust of wind. And in a flash he was gone. Everyone else stood up and said there goodbyes before going there separate ways all know they would see there new friend again.

2


End file.
